


act 6

by doofusface



Series: shall i compare thee to a summer's group chat? [1]
Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Chaos, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, WE BUILT THIS FAMILY ON STUPID AND STUPIDER, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: The show must go on, right?(wherein: life adjustments are made, friendships are loud, and the only thing stopping Rita from doing something illegal is the local Drip Tray.)aka the chat oneshot that got too long so it's now a multi-chap
Relationships: Gabe & Tony & Ray & Abby & Paula & Carlos & Jackie, Gabe Iglesias & Tony Ochoa & Ray Hayward & Abby Spencer & Paula Madison & Carlos Hernandez, Gabe Iglesias/Jackie Ontiveros, Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez, Rita Perez/Lorenzo Webber, Walt & Marisol & Mikey & Grace & Rakeem & Lorenzo & Rita, Walt Dobbs & Marisol Fuentes & Mikey Gutierrez & Grace Li & Lorenzo Webber
Series: shall i compare thee to a summer's group chat? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884649
Comments: 70
Kudos: 81





	1. scene 1: after the play

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL  
> THIS WAS GOING TO BE A SUPER LONG ONE SHOT  
> BUT I DONT THINK ANYONE CAN SURVIVE THAT SO HERE, HAVE A CHAP FIC,,,
> 
> also learned the ways of single space formatting here bless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here  
> we  
> g o o o o o

###  scene 1: after the play

**bustacapulet  
** OKAYOKAYOKAY

 **juliet menendez  
** DID HE SAY ANYTHING

 **bustacapulet  
** NO BUT  
OKAAAAY

 **juliet menendez  
** CAN YOU HELP ME???  
THE STUPID HEADBAND IS STUCK IN A VERY BAD WAY

 **bustacapulet  
** OK OMWWWW

* * *

 **bromeo  
** WHERED SHE GO  
DID SHE LEAVE

 **montaboo  
** GRACE IS HELPING HER I THINK HER HEADBANDS STUCK

 **bromeo  
** WHAT DO I DO

 **montaboo  
** WHATCHU MEAN WHAT DO U DO  
GET YA GIRL MAN  
THERE ARE NO EXTRA STEPS  
DO NOT PASS GO

 **bromeo  
** R U SURE  
WAT IF IT WAS LIKE  
FOR THE EFFECT  
AND NOT RLY WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO???

 **montaboo  
** BRUH HAS MARISOL EVER DONE SOMETHING IF SHE DOESNT WANT TO DO IT  
OR TO LIKE PROVE A POINT

 **bromeo  
** BUT WHATS THE POINT HERE

 **montaboo  
** THE POINT IS SHE LIKES U FOOL

* * *

 **juuliet 2.0  
** WRU  
WHERES MARISOL???

 **bustacapulet  
** ONE SEC  
GRACE IS HELPINF ME WITH RHE HEADBANS  
-mari

 **juuliet 2.0  
** OKOKOKOKOK  
what a power move tho dude  
respect

 **bustacapulet  
** TY  
also sorry for typos i canot see anything and im FREAJINF OUT

* * *

 **_academic decatheters  
_ ** _6 members_

 **rocketraccoon  
** YOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** man i asked the wrong person which gosling they were gna be

 **montaboo  
** LMAAAOOOOOOO

* * *

 **_secret society of stupid  
_ ** _5 members_

 **mamimont  
** DEETS

 **montaboo  
** IDK BABE WE’RE WAITING FOR MARISOL  
MIKEY’S GETTING SWARMED TOO OH NO

 **rocketraccoon  
** DEETS DEETS DEETS

 **juuliet 2.0  
** STOP STOP MARISOL WAS USING GRACES PHONE  
MAYDAY

* * *

 **_academic decatheters  
_ ** _6 members_

 **bromeo  
** SAVE ME

 **montaboo  
** im not goin in there bro  
das like  
20 ppl MINIMUM

 **rocketraccoon  
** OMW

 **juuliet 2.0  
** ROCKET A C T I V A T E

 **montaboo  
** he fr fr goin tho  
O NO

 **bustacapulet  
** is that  
it is

 **montaboo  
** WAIT NO

 **juuliet 2.0  
** it is

 **juliet menendez  
** RAKEEM   
RAKEEM NO  
THATS WHERE MIKEY IS  
too late

 **montaboo  
** rip

 **juuliet 2.0  
** press f

 **bustacapulet  
** f

 **montaboo  
** f

 **juliet menendez  
** f

 **montaboo  
** brb ima go w em to the nurse

* * *

 **juliet menendez  
** hey what’s that secret society chat

 **bustacapulet  
** the what chat?

 **juliet menendez  
** the chat on ur phone that has everyone except me n mikey in it  
grace  
grace  
grace i can see u  
also u have read receipts on   
hey, fine. i have all the time in the world  
mikey’s still ko  
grace

* * *

 **_secret society of stupid  
_ ** _5 members_

 **bustacapulet  
** YALL MESSED UP

 **mamimont  
** lol no just rakeem  
rocket went b o o m hahaha

 **bustacapulet  
** MARI KNOWS ABT THIS CHAT

 **mamimont  
** o  
O

 **montaboo  
** DELETE NOW DELETE NOW  
CLEAR EVERYTHING  
GRACE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **bustacapulet  
** IT WAS AN HONOR

 _[montaboo has left the chat.]  
_ _[mamimont has left the chat.]  
_ _[bustacapulet has kicked rocketraccoon.]  
_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** light em up g

_[juuliet 2.0 has left the chat.]_

**bustacapulet  
** goodbye mr fbi  
hasta la vista  
bebe

_[bustacapulet has deleted the chat.]_

* * *

**juliet menendez  
** grace  
graaaace  
this is nothing you know  
ive survived black friday  
for THREE different stores  
grace  
grace  
grace

 **bustacapulet  
** hello marisol

 **juliet menendez  
** what the hell was that chat

 **bustacapulet  
** what chat? :)

 **juliet menendez  
** you deleted it didnt you

 **bustacapulet  
** how could i  
delete something  
that never existed

 **juliet menendez  
** i swear if i did not have a CRISIS to deal w rn

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **montaboo  
** BABY BOY IS UP  
WE’RE HEADING BACK

* * *

 **juliet menendez  
** ...  
hold that thought

 **bustacapulet  
** uh huhhhhh ;)

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** hernandez wants a cast photo when mikey gets back

 **montaboo  
** kk  
mari  
u can carry him right

 **juliet menendez  
** ajrengae  
shut up

 **bustacapulet  
** HEHEHE

 **juliet menendez  
** also he’s heavy ill need help  
#wasnotjokingabtworkouts

 **juuliet 2.0  
** why  
do u know that

 **montaboo  
** oh u werent there that practice lol

 **bustacapulet  
** The Tybalt Disaster

 **juuliet 2.0  
** OHHH

* * *

_[juliet menendez has created a new chat.]  
_

_juliet menendez has renamed the chat_ **_NO MIKEYS ALLOWED  
_ **

_[juliet menendez has added bustacapulet.]  
_ _[juliet menendez has added montaboo.]  
_ _[juliet menendez has added juuliet 2.0.]_

 **juliet menendez  
** w h y are u guys so LOUD  
WHERE HE CAN SEE

 **juuliet 2.0  
** in my defense  
i dont care

 **bustacapulet  
** ^

 **montaboo  
** ^

 **bustacapulet  
** in our defense, u were the loudest anyway

 **juuliet 2.0  
** ^

 **montaboo  
** ^

 **juliet menendez  
**...

 **juuliet 2.0  
** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **juliet menendez  
** WELL

 **bustacapulet  
** WELL????

 **juliet menendez  
** MIRA

 **montaboo  
** QUÉ

 **juliet menendez  
** SHUT UP

* * *

 **bromeo  
** talk after pic??

 **juliet menendez  
** yes please

 **bromeo  
** did not kno u knew that word

 **juliet menendez  
** WOW  
wow

 **bromeo  
** :>

* * *

 **_academic decatheters  
_ ** _6 members_

 **rocketraccoon  
** _[rocketraccoon has attached a picture.]  
_ this is IT fam

 **montaboo  
** actually

 **juliet menendez  
** ya ok we get it   
“it” the movie

 **bromeo  
** lol sorry abt the leaning @ marisol

 **juliet menendez  
** oh no youre fine

 **bustacapulet  
** FINE fine?

 **rocketraccoon  
** oooooo  
OOOOOOOOOO

 **bromeo  
** oh cool haha

 **rocketraccoon  
** HEY WHERE YALL GOIN  
WHERE YALL GOINNNNN

 **bustacapulet  
** GETTEM BABES

 **montaboo  
** IF YOU HEAR YELLING IT’S 100% US

 **juuliet 2.0  
** PICS PICS PICS PICS

* * *

 **mamimont  
** _[mamimont has attached a picture.]_

 **montaboo  
** babe  
yknow how i say i love you

 **mamimont  
** ya

 **montaboo  
** i LOVE you

 **mamimont  
** te amo ;)

* * *

 **_academic decatheters  
_ ** _6 members_

 **montaboo  
** _[montaboo has attached a picture.]_

 **rocketraccoon  
** wait is that  
from the ceiling

 **juuliet 2.0  
** rita

 **rocketraccoon  
** o gotchu

 **bustacapulet  
** guys  
that’s an invasion of privacy

 **rocketraccoon  
** grace  
ure a hacker

 **bustacapulet  
** im retired!!!!  
lorenzo dont u hate it when companies spy on u

 **montaboo  
** o u right  
:(  
sorry m&ms

 **bromeo  
** oh u thought that was it?  
lol  
u wish

 **juliet menendez  
** ~acting~

 **bustacapulet  
** says the girl whos jus “doing it”

 **juliet menendez  
** W O W

 **bromeo  
** ooOOOOOO DAAAAANGG

 **montaboo  
** MIC  
DROP

 **juuliet 2.0  
** grace on a ROLL

 **juliet menendez  
** how did you even hear that  
actually wait

 **bustacapulet  
** i hear everything

 **juliet menendez  
** you hear everything

 **rocketraccoon  
** ok guys well  
that was fire  
i gotta get up at 6 tmrw tho so  
get home safe

 **bustacapulet  
** im never forgiving u for getting the varsity teams to watch

 **juliet menendez  
** same

 **montaboo  
** same

 **bromeo  
** i got called cool so idc

 **juuliet 2.0  
** ya i didnt mind  
it was fun

 **rocketraccoon  
** any time  
as long as there’s somethin spicy to see  
;) ;) ;)  
dont worry tho ima make sure they dont make a big deal abt it

 **juuliet 2.0  
** WHY  
why would you DENY US THAT

 **rocketraccoon  
** ive changed bro  
sorry :(

 **juliet menendez  
** why.....r u apologizing

 **rocketraccoon  
** it’s sarcastic :(

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** mom wants pics before we ditchhhh

 **montaboo  
** all the parents want pics  
we never leaving  
it’s like summer school all over again smh

* * *

 **_NO MIKEYS ALLOWED  
_ ** _4 members_

_[juliet menendez has deleted the chat.]_

* * *

**_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** FINALLY FREE  
gnight guys

 **bromeo  
** i want to sleep  
forever

 **juuliet 2.0  
** sorry bro we left the poison in the prop cabinet

 **juliet menendez  
** my feet have never felt true hurt until this day

 **bromeo  
** u work retail

 **juliet menendez  
** and THAT is why im going to go now before someone tries to get another group pic  
night weirdos <3  
dont do anything stupid <3  
or stupider than usual <3

* * *

_[montaboo has created a new chat.]_

_montaboo has renamed the chat_ **_NO MARISOLS ALLOWED_ **

_[montaboo has added bustacapulet.]  
_ _[montaboo has added juuliet 2.0.]  
_ _[montaboo has added bromeo.]_

 **bromeo  
** thassa specific chat name

 **montaboo  
** dont think abt it

 **bromeo  
** uhhhhhh  
okay  
im gna go now

 **bustacapulet  
** afterparty thoooo

 **bromeo  
** what afterparty???

 **juuliet 2.0  
** HOW DARE U BRING UP AN AFTERPARTY  
AFTER I L E A V E

 **bustacapulet  
** ...ok no one actually planned one bc we’re not popular  
n also every1 thought we would bomb  
but

 **bromeo  
** ok soooo  
im out  
great job guys!!

 **montaboo  
** cant say i didnt see that comin

* * *

 **juliet menendez  
** (im so sorry it’s like 1am)  
are we telling them

 **bromeo  
** lol it’s ok im up :)  
do u want to?

 **juliet menendez  
** i mean  
okay so  
this is what im thinking ok  
i just want to not deal w ppl  
for a while  
considering i did. that. on stage. in front of everyone.  
but ON THE OTHER HAND  
im 100% for publicly holding hands w u n being gross in front of mr iglesias  
esp since we only have finals left

 **bromeo  
** literally i will do whatever u want

 **juliet menendez  
** u wanna be gross in front or mr i huh

 **bromeo  
** i mean  
yeah

 **juliet menendez  
** yknow what  
thats fair

 **bromeo  
** did u ask me bc u couldnt sleep?

 **juliet menendez  
** mikey tbh  
i havent been sleeping much in general and it’s all your fault

 **bromeo  
** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
but also: now u know how i feel

 **juliet menendez  
** this is terrible  
how did u survive

 **bromeo  
** marisol  
it’s you  
:)

 **juliet menendez  
** oKAY okay  
im gna  
try to sleep again  
bc im super beat  
you need to pause the romance until i knock out

 **bromeo  
** okay  
sweet dreams <3

* * *

 **juliet menendez  
** grace im going to literally murder him  
 _[juliet menendez has attached a picture.]  
_ GRACE THIS ISNT LEGAL

 **bustacapulet  
** WAIT IS IT ~OFFICIAL~

 **juliet menendez  
** oh right  
yeah

 **bustacapulet  
** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH THIS INFORMATION

 **juliet menendez  
** SO U UNDERSTAND MY PREDICAMENT

 **bustacapulet  
** biggest news since walt shaving

 **juliet menendez  
** WHY would u bring that up rn

 **bustacapulet  
** ??  
well it was??   
who knew he was capable of growing chin hair

 **juliet menendez  
**..o

 **bustacapulet  
** WHAT DID U THINK I MEANT

 **juliet menendez  
** NOTHING NOTHING GOING TO BED GOODNIGHT ILU

 **bustacapulet  
**???????


	2. scene 2: sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celebratory post for hitting 9k on the wip

###  scene 2: sunday

**bromeo  
** hi  
mornin  
so  
this is gna sound super weird but  
um

 **juliet menendez  
** yes  
we did  
mikey literally our texts are right there^

 **bromeo  
** oh  
right  
so

 **juliet menendez  
** so? 

**bromeo  
** do you wanna go out? today?

 **juliet menendez  
** are you...asking me out

 **bromeo  
** um

 **juliet menendez  
** over text

 **bromeo  
** uhhh

 **juliet menendez  
** obviously yes tho  
relax im messing w u

 **bromeo  
** Too Soon, mari

 **juliet menendez  
** ;>

* * *

 **rocketraccoon  
** grace  
dont tell marisol n soft mike  
but there’s a video that went viral this morning

 **bustacapulet  
** W HAT  
HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT

 **rocketraccoon  
** or like tell them...carefully??

 **bustacapulet  
** how  
how bad is it

 **rocketraccoon  
** honestly the vid w lorenzo is more bullying  
but i mean  
u know how worried they were abt this

 **bustacapulet  
** yeahhhh  
maris not gna be happy  
wait did u say a vid with lorenzo?

 **rocketraccoon  
** _[rocketraccoon has sent a link.]_

 **bustacapulet  
** oh NO

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **bustacapulet  
** dont freak out  
but there may be  
videos  
from last night  
going around

 **montaboo  
** video?  
wait  
videoS  
PLURAL

 **bustacapulet  
** so um  
well  
listen i know we have finals next week   
n we’re all still on a performance high

 **juuliet 2.0  
** im not cool w how cool ur bein w this  
but also #420

 **bustacapulet  
** wellllllll

 **montaboo  
** BANDAID

 **bustacapulet  
** _[bustacapulet has sent a link.]  
_ so this one has all of them

 **juuliet 2.0  
** IS THAT GDOC  
A WHOLE ASS GDOC FILE

 **montaboo  
** FORGET THAT WHY THESE FOOLS STILL USIN TIKTOK

 **bustacapulet  
** ok um lorenzo im jus gna say maybe dont do anything w/o walt or rita w u

 **montaboo  
** wuh  
why

 **juuliet 2.0  
** O  
IM OMW BRO DO NOT CLICK ANYTHING

 **montaboo  
** U CANT JUS TELL A BROTHA THAT N EXPECT HIM TO DO IT

 **bustacapulet  
** DO NOT WATCH IT LORENZO

 **montaboo  
** R U  
ARE YOU SAYING  
IM  
ON TIKTOK

 **juuliet 2.0  
** OMW OMW OMW

 **bustacapulet  
** it’s gna be  
okay

 **montaboo  
** TIKTOK.  
THE ULTIMATE INVASION OF PRIVACY.

 **bustacapulet  
** WE’RE WORKING ON IT

 **montaboo  
** WHO

 **bustacapulet  
** ME N RAKEEM

 **montaboo  
** MY LIFE IS OVER

 **bustacapulet  
** IT’S NOT  
TRUST US

 **montaboo  
** I KNEW I SHOULDVE PUT TINFOIL ON MY COSTUME  
I KNEW!!!  
AN I DIDNT DO IT!!!!!!

 **bustacapulet  
** o gosh  
wait  
why are the other 2 not replying

 **montaboo  
** I NEED TO GO GHOST

 **bustacapulet  
** BOY DO NOT  
wow actually rly glad m&m arent here idk how id handle every1 at once  
DUDE DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID JUS STAY PUT

* * *

 **bromeo  
** what do u think is happenin on main chat  
the # of notifs is like  
going super fast

 **juliet menendez  
** who cares

 **bromeo  
** LOL

 **juliet menendez  
** i am off-duty on the weekends  
AH YES AND I CAN FINALLY  
 _[juliet menendez has changed their name to mari-mari.]  
_ **mari-mari  
** CHANGE MY NAME

 **bromeo  
** like the fish?

 **mari-mari  
** ill come up w something better  
after finals

 ********_[bromeo has changed their name to mike.]_

 **mari-mari  
** like pike?

 **mike  
** ye but ehhh  
 _[bromeo has changed their name to mikeyrel.]  
_ **mikeyrel  
** better??

 **mari-mari  
** oh we’re like  
actually disgusting

 **mikeyrel  
** ehehe  
im almost there btw

 **mari-mari  
** ok! im in front of the bookstore

 **mikeyrel  
** classic  
r u sure u dont wanna go study today?

 **mari-mari  
** a day off before a test is actually recommended

 **mikeyrel  
** ur gna drill us later arent u

 **mari-mari  
**...maybe

* * *

 **bustacapulet  
** how is he?

 **mamimont  
** doing that thing

 **bustacapulet  
** hyperventilating??

 **mamimont  
** no the deep breaths

 **bustacapulet  
** oh  
can never know w that guy

 **mamimont  
** das fair  
did u see ur vid?

 **bustacapulet  
** yea  
flattering actually

 **mamimont  
** u got the best one  
after m&m anyway

 **bustacapulet  
** should i ask if uve seen lorenzos or should i not  
so i cant be a witness

 **mamimont  
** better not mami

 **bustacapulet  
** copy that

* * *

 **rocketraccoon  
** good news  
kid who posted lorenzos is taking it down

 **mamimont  
** good

 **rocketraccoon  
** ri

 **mamimont  
** what? im not gna do nuthin

 **rocketraccoon  
** girl

 **mamimont  
** look, stupid  
mind ya bizniz  
aite?

 **rocketraccoon  
**...aite

* * *

 **rocketraccoon  
** dyou know how to get someone into witness protection

 **bustacapulet  
** if this is about rita  
i dont know anything  
i dont see anything  
i dont hear anything  
in fact  
i am nothing  
how bout u keem

 **rocketraccoon  
** yknow what  
thas smart  
same, g  
same  
hey wait  
how come m&m havent yelled at me yet

 **bustacapulet  
** dunno  
they didnt reply to our chat either  
prob muted us  
i do that when im studying

 **rocketraccoon  
** girl they. aint. studying.

 **bustacapulet  
** ummm  
finals tmrw

 **rocketraccoon  
** i GUARANTEE

 **bustacapulet  
** and i DISAGREE

 **rocketraccoon  
** wait a sec

* * *

 **rocketraccoon  
** hey where u n ur boy at?

 **mari-mari  
** studying

 **rocketraccoon  
** uhuh, yeah right

 **mari-mari  
** _[mari-mari has attached a picture.]  
_ say that again

 **rocketraccoon  
** dammit

* * *

 **bustacapulet  
** well??

 **rocketraccoon  
** have i told u recently that ur my best friend  
and i value u

 **bustacapulet  
** mcfreakin thought so

* * *

 **_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **mari-mari  
** okay what happened

 **mikeyrel  
** u guys didnt study did u  
um  
why is marisol  
brb

 **bustacapulet  
** I PROMISE WE’RE WORKING ON IT MARI

 **mikeyrel  
** today suddenly sucks

 **montaboo  
** wait are u  
together rn

 **bustacapulet  
** is this how ure coping

 **montaboo  
** yes

 **bustacapulet  
** carry on

 **mikeyrel  
** i gtg

 **bustacapulet  
** WAIT hows marisol??  
mikey  
MICHAEL  
MICHAELITO

 **juuliet 2.0  
** anyone else notice their names

* * *

 **_NO MARISOLS ALLOWED  
_ ** _4 members  
_ _[mikeyrel has left the chat.]  
_ _3 members_

 **montaboo  
** ruhroh  
well that makes this useless

_[montaboo has deleted the chat.]_

* * *

**_shakespeare and the blowfish  
_ ** _5 members_

 **juuliet 2.0  
** soooo  
can someone help w the cold war highlights

 **bustacapulet  
** lots of blonde

 **montaboo  
** ^

 **bustacapulet  
** welp  
while we wait  
 _[bustacapulet has changed their name to hurricane grace.]  
_ **hurricane grace  
** f r e e d o m

 **montaboo  
** oh man u right  
 _[montaboo has changed their name to lorenzorro.]_

 **hurricane grace  
** lol u wish

 **lorenzorro  
** rita says i got that swag

 **hurricane grace  
** uhuh

 **juuliet 2.0  
** u do man

 **hurricane grace  
** r u changing ur name walt?

 **juuliet 2.0  
** are u kidding me??  
best joke of my life  
im ridin this wave for as long as i can

 _mari-mari has renamed the chat to_ **_you’re all dead to me_ **

**mari-mari  
** except mikey 

_[juuliet 2.0 has changed their name to m &mOTP.] _

**mari-mari  
** you are especially dead to me, walter

_[m &mOTP has changed their name to wallysad.] _

**mari-mari  
** what’s the plan

 **hurricane grace  
** um well  
we cant really do much abt the ones w u mikey

 **mari-mari  
** excuse me  
what

 **lorenzorro  
** so there’s no  
like  
“ill intent” really

 **wallysad  
** unlike lorenzoes

 **mari-mari  
** no e

 **wallysad  
** lornzoes?

 **mikeyrel  
** walt shes like super close to going back to juliet menendez

 **wallysad  
** lorenzos*

 **mari-mari  
** what do you MEAN  
NO “ILL INTENT”

 **lorenzorro  
** so mine was clearly cyberbullying  
everyone just Likes u guys

 **hurricane grace  
** r we rly all glossing over the m&ms still being together  
it’s like 6pm

 **mari-mari  
** grace...

 **hurricane grace  
** right focusing  
but ye i mean theyre just putting memes abt heart eyes over urs

 **mikeyrel  
** right  
but we had to put our social media accs on private cuz ppl found us

 **wallysad  
** you got FANS????  
THIS BLOWS

 **mari-mari  
** kinda hard to enjoy life rn when it feels like the entire world’s trying to get front row seats

 **wallysad  
** STOP RUBBING IT IN  
WHY DID YOU GUYS GET /MY/ DREAM

 **mikeyrel  
** walt  
shut up  
this rly sucks dude

 **lorenzorro  
** actually hol up  
why ARE u guys still out together

 **mikeyrel  
** ???  
y wouldnt we b

 **hurricane grace  
** yea theyre dating??  
i was just making fun of them being out THIS LONG on DAY ONE

 **lorenzorro  
** HOL UP

 _[wallysad has changed their name to DOBBY IS A FREE ELF.]  
_ **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** THIS IS IT  
OUR SOCK MOMENT

 **hurricane grace  
** didnt mikey tell you???  
marisol told me last night

 **mikeyrel  
** o was i supposed to

 **mari-mari  
** guys  
context clues  
like  
what

* * *

 **lorenzorro  
** DID YOU KNOW MIKEY AND MARISOL ARE TOGETHER TOGETHER

 **mamimont  
** NO FREAKIN WAY  
FR??

 **lorenzorro  
** I JUST FOUND OUT

 **mamimont  
** GOOD FOR THEM YKNOW  
also yaaaas on that NAME  
 _[mamimont has changed their name to loRITA.]  
_ **loRITA  
** <3

 **lorenzorro  
** :’) <3

* * *

 **_you’re all dead to me  
_ ** _5 members_

 **mikeyrel  
** ok whatever but srsly  
theyre like harassing us

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** damn 1 day dating n he gets a new braincell

 **mari-mari  
** not your joke either

 **lorenzorro  
** bro srs srs 

**DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** ...  
well  
how r we gna make em back off  
its the internet  
theyre like piranhas  
u: [exist]  
them: [CHOMPCHOMPCHOMP]

 **mari-mari  
** i dont know  
the first few people were nice but after a while...  
idk im not on much anyway, so i just deleted my accs  
i still have my insta but that was already private  
SO MANY follow reqs tho

 **hurricane grace  
** One Big Yike

 **mikeyrel  
** good thing i scrubbed my twitch at the start of the semester  
i think some of them saw my old tweets tho

 **mari-mari  
** the ones abt me

 **mikeyrel  
** wh  
what  
they werent  
y would u think that

 **mari-mari  
** mikey lmao they were VERY obvious

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** super obv my dude

 **hurricane grace  
** everyone knew broski

 **mikeyrel  
** i want to: die

 **hurricane grace  
** as the cast pic proves, marisol cant carry u home  
so maybe dont do that

 **mari-mari  
** also he already dropped me off so  
hed be carrying himself home

 **hurricane grace  
** whatta gentleman

 **mari-mari  
** haaa  
my mom threatened him  
i mean met him

 **mikeyrel  
** i kinda wish i didnt know spanish

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** snore  
tell us when smth big happens  
so  
what abt our war w the internet

 **lorenzorro  
** i say grace hacks tiktok  
destroys the whole app  
saves the world

 **mikeyrel  
** ^

 **mari-mari  
** ^

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** ^only bc i wanna see her do it

 **hurricane grace  
** it’s like u WANT me to go to jail

 **lorenzorro  
** nah girl u wont go to jail  
theyll try to deport u

 **hurricane grace  
** THE WAY UR RIGHT

* * *

 **_WW High  
_ ** **_#faculty_general_chat_ **

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Hey, _@Paula Madison_? Did you see the videos going around?

 **Paula Madison  
** Depends

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** It’s not about you.

 **Paula Madison  
** Then, no

 **Tony Ochoa  
** is it the one w lorenzo?  
that got taken down  
but I have a copy

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Dude.

 **Tony Ochoa  
** what! it’s evidence!

 **Abigail Spencer  
** The ones with our Romeo & Juliet was so cute!

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Riiiight.  
Cute  
I’m pretty sure my kids aren’t finding all this attention “cute” _@Paula Madison_

 **Paula Madison  
** Gabriel  
It is Sunday  
Bother me tomorrow

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** You guys are witnesses _@Tony Ochoa @Abigail Spencer  
_ And Abby, you’re going into your 3rd year. Why are you still using your full name on Slack?

 **Abigail Spencer  
** Old habits die hard, you know.

* * *

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** haha  
get it  
old habits  
like danny  
and not you

 **Tony Ochoa  
** old habits die hard but they still die, bro

* * *

 **_WW High  
_ ** **_#faculty_general_chat_ **

**Carlos Hernandez  
** Are you saying my leads are being harassed? _@Gabe Iglesias_

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** All I know is your entire drama class is in a set of viral videos and I know for a fact that the kids were worried about this happening before they signed up.

 **Carlos Hernandez  
** _@Paula Madison_ Permission to go after the ruffians who started this?

 **Paula Madison  
** I said I’d review it tomorrow  
Mama has an appointment with Netflix and a cask of Chardonnay  
Do NOT disturb

 **Tony Ochoa  
** “cask”?

 **Abigail Spencer  
** Cask??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember: cyberbullying bad, cyberstalking also bad
> 
> thanks for the comments + kudos so far fam!! love readin em, so keep em coming <333 (my love language is hearing ur fave parts)
> 
> God bless and stay safe!!


	3. scene 3: mondays suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh to be 16 and hating unwanted fame

**scene 3: mondays suck**

**lorenzorro  
** all good bro?

 **mikeyrel  
** yeah

 **lorenzorro  
** r u sure  
u were nowhere near as close to as annoying to mr iglesias as i thought yall were gna be

 **mikeyrel  
** we’re just tired  
i just hope it doesnt ruin my test  
like im already barely passing  
and marisol couldnt sleep much last night either so shes reaaally hoping she didnt mess up something basic

 **lorenzorro  
** but u 2  
u guys are good?

 **mikeyrel  
** yeah  
:)  
really good  
it feels like  
like WAY longer than 2 days yknow

 **lorenzorro  
** i get that  
same w me n rita  
hey  
im really happy for u guys  
like fr happy

 **mikeyrel  
** aw dude thanks  
unreal  
im scared ill wake up and it’s just a rly long dream

 **lorenzorro  
** get used to it yo  
n heh, im rly happy i dont have to deal w marisols not-lowkey pining anymore either

 **mikeyrel  
** ?????

 **lorenzorro  
** mikey  
bro  
it was like  
hang on

* * *

 **_you’re all dead to me  
_ ** _5 members_

 _lorenzorro has renamed the chat_ **_explain the pining_ **

**DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** which one

 **lorenzorro  
** maris

 **mari-mari  
** i was not “pining”  
also im trying to cram for my next final so dont try to pull anything while i cant retaliate

 **lorenzorro  
** u already studied ur fine  
\+ we 100% gna pull smth  
anyway

 **hurricane grace  
** >the first practice  
>the second practice  
>the third practice  
>u get the point  
n im dense so i def missed a lot

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** my time  
has come  
*rubs hands together like a fly*  
ok so  
-the first practice  
-afternoon class w trujillo  
-lunch the next day  
-second practice  
-that like, entire day  
-entire day after that  
-and after that  
-u see where im goin w this

 **mikeyrel  
** WAIT SHE LIKED ME THEN

 **hurricane grace  
** yes

 **lorenzorro  
** yes

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** yes

 **lorenzorro  
** tbf it only made sense like Later  
grace had a good hunch tho  
cuz mari was complaining since like feb  
n g like Got It aprilish

 **hurricane grace  
** im p sure she yelled to me cuz i didnt always   
get it  
n she was super vague  
But In Hindsight  
Makes Sense

 _mari-mari has renamed the chat_ **_TRAITORS_ **

**mikeyrel  
** WAIT   
NO ENTIENDO

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** “studying” lol

 **mari-mari  
** u guys like to make my life hell huh  
reading into things

 **hurricane grace  
** The Lady Doth Protest Too Much  
(also i hav receipts)

 **lorenzorro  
** same

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** whaaat  
i dont :(

 **mari-mari  
** there’s a reason for that 

**mikeyrel  
** N O E N T I E N D O

 **mari-mari  
** nintendo

 **lorenzorro**   
dont listen to her man it’s a distraction

* * *

 **_academic decatheters  
_ ** _6 members_

 **rocketraccoon  
** anyone else p sure they bombed chem?

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** my man

 **rocketraccoon  
** uhh

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** it be walt

 **rocketraccoon  
** checks out  
still weird

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** mikey n marisol are dating

 **rocketraccoon  
** also checks out  
not as weird

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** you knew?????

 **rocketraccoon  
** context clues

 **mari-mari  
** can we not talk abt bombing finals  
until AFTER this week

 **rocketraccoon  
** someone sounds like she needs to talk to the new counselor

 **mari-mari  
** NEW COUNSELOR??

 **rocketraccoon  
** yeah they introduced her over the pa system this mornin???

 **mikeyrel  
** we were  
not very awake  
is she cool??

 **rocketraccoon  
** idk i dont go to the counselor ever

 **mari-mari  
** wait wait  
was it that lady  
mr i was like

 **lorenzorro  
** OH OH THE  
YESSS  
I THINK SO

 **mari-mari  
** THE ONE WHO MADE HIM GO AKEJGHN

 **mikeyrel  
** OH HER SHE WAS RLY NICE

 **lorenzorro  
** HE FREAKIN  
DIDNT HE LIKE TRIP OR SMTH

 **mari-mari  
** yea straight into mikey  
(l m a o)

 **mikeyrel  
** it hurt  
but it was worth itttt  
what was her name??

 **mari-mari  
** jackie???  
thats what mr ig said

 **rocketraccoon  
** y o  
What is this INFO  
they called her ms ontiveros on the pa  
gracieeee  
come thru girl

 **hurricane grace  
** im RETIRED  
except for emergencies  
this is not an emergency

 **lorenzorro  
** we need to check if shes legit for mr i  
it’s an emergency

 **hurricane grace  
** ...FINE  
BUT AFTER FINALS

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** IT COULD BE TOO LATE BY THEN

 **mari-mari  
** no thats fair  
in fact  
wild concept  
what if we ALL focus on finals  
before doing stupid things

 **lorenzorro  
** outin ur pining to ur bf isnt “stupid”  
it’s “the best thing ever, say thank u lorenzo”

 **mari-mari  
** b y e

 _[mari-mari has left the chat.]  
_ _5 members  
_ _[lorenzorro has added mari-mari to the chat.]  
_ _6 members_

 **lorenzorro  
** ok im sorry  
we’ll behave

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** sorry

 **hurricane grace  
** sorry

 **rocketraccoon  
** i  
wasnt here for whatev thats about  
so  
not sorry

 **mari-mari  
** if anyone wants to meet for cram sesh after class ill be at the lib

 **hurricane grace  
** +1

 **rocketraccoon  
** +2

 **lorenzorro  
** +3

 **DOBBY IS A FREE ELF  
** +5

 **rocketraccoon  
** bro

* * *

 **lorenzorro  
** lil late but ritas coming 

**mari-mari  
** she studies now??

 **lorenzorro  
** lol no it’s for her cheat sheets

* * *

 **mikeyrel  
** hey i have to go home to help my mom but i can come back after

 **mari-mari  
** thats okay! you dont have to come all the way back here to study w us

 **mikeyrel  
** it’s kk i want to  
can i walk u home after?

 **mari-mari  
** ulterior motives

 **mikeyrel  
** c:  
so...?

 **mari-mari  
** yes you can do that  
id like that

 **mikeyrel  
** yes!! cool i just finished my test so ill be back in like 2 hrs

 **mari-mari  
** kk, see you!  
dont get hit by a bus  
again

 **mikeyrel  
** ok i didnt get hit  
cuz then u wouldv gotten hit

 **mari-mari  
** the point stands  
also u didnt get hit BECAUSE i was there to pull u back  
so fr dont get hit by a bus while im not w u  
that would suck

 **mikeyrel  
** does that mean u  
wanna get hit by a bus WITH me  
or

 **mari-mari  
** harhar go home michael

* * *

 **_TRAITORS  
_ ** _5 members_

 _hurricane grace has renamed the chat_ **_ontiveros said STUDENT RIGHTS_ **

**mikeyrel  
** wat happen

 **hurricane grace  
** she went around giving us tacos ;-;  
stress tacos for FREE

 **mikeyrel  
** BOBS TACOS??

 **mari-mari  
** cálmate i got u 3

 **mikeyrel  
** U  
R  
THE  
B E S T

 **mari-mari  
** i know ;)

_[DOBBY IS A FREE ELF has changed their name to wallybarf.]_

**mari-mari  
** u dont get to complain abt the alleged “pining” and then do that

 **wallybarf  
** ye i can  
or do  
whatevs

 **mari-mari  
** thought u were comin to study grp

 **wallybarf  
** omwwwww vape break

 **hurricane grace  
** change  
your  
shirt

 **wallybarf  
** booo

 **lorenzorro  
** the smell is nasty bro

 **wallybarf  
** :(  
ok

 **hurricane grace  
** ty

* * *

 **rocketraccoon  
** wru guys

 **wallybarf  
** vid fans started coming to the lib  
we at hq

 **rocketraccoon  
** oof  
ok omw

* * *

 **mari-mari  
** we moved to hq btw

 **mikeyrel  
** kk be there in 5

* * *

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Paula  
paula  
paaaauulaaaaa

 **Paula Madison  
** What, Gabe

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** The videos

 **Paula Madison  
** Carlos is looking into them

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** thank u

 **Paula Madison  
** Why is your van still here?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** My kids were trying to study at the library but some “fans” decided to crash  
so I let them use the classroom  
me and Tony are guarding the door

 **Paula Madison  
** Huh  
Where’s Ray?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Oh, he’s at the library :)

* * *

 **_ontiveros said STUDENT RIGHTS  
_ ** _5 members_

 **hurricane grace  
** do u guys ever feel bad that mr iglesias always gets roped into our problems

 **mari-mari  
** he’s  
literally  
why we did drama class

 **lorenzorro  
** marisol remember how we talked abt ur misplaced anger  
sometimes

 **mari-mari  
** ugh  
yea ur right  
ill apologize tmrw

 **mikeyrel  
** she wont tell me how many ppl showed up

 **mari-mari  
** pls dont tell him

 **wallybarf  
** dude u dont wanna know

 **mari-mari  
** :’)

* * *

 **mikeyrel  
** bro cmon  
mari was jumpy when i walked her home

 **wallybarf  
** it was a lot  
like i do not envy u anymore tbh  
look shes not gna be happy if i tell u ok?  
she doesnt want u to worry  
cuz no offense  
u kinda do that a lot

 **mikeyrel  
** i know  
i just  
man  
i just wish it was summer already

* * *

 **loRITA  
** ey if they show up again  
i know a gang

 **lorenzorro  
** maybe less gangs?

 **loRITA  
** nobody laughs at my boyfriend

 **lorenzorro  
** listen  
i think youve been doing so well with like  
no gangs  
or any illegal activity  
n we should like  
continue that  
preferably forever

 **loRITA  
** tch  
fine  
but i aint makin promises 4 what i do myself

 **lorenzorro  
** thank you<3  
ill take it<3

* * *

 **hurricane grace  
** u ok?

 **mari-mari  
** yeah  
sorta

 **hurricane grace  
** cant believe they did that

 **mari-mari  
** ye u can

 **hurricane grace  
** but STILL

 **mari-mari  
** i feel so bad  
like if mikey were there idk what he wouldve done

 **hurricane grace  
** like for u or for him  
or for the rest of us

 **mari-mari  
** all of us  
u know how he gets  
like  
hes not gna think abt himself when it’s all of us

 **hurricane grace  
** and esp u

 **mari-mari  
** yeah :/  
love the guy but he does not know how to not go 100 when it’s for us  
AND NO NOT LOVE LIKE THAT

 **hurricane grace  
** I WAS  
GNA SAY  
oof rmmr that bully i had in 4th grade

 **mari-mari  
** yeah  
thats  
what im scared of

 **hurricane grace  
** wat was it  
like 4 ribs

 **mari-mari  
** 2 + 1 finger + twisted his ankle

 **hurricane grace  
** yike  
i mean on the bright side??  
loyal

 **mari-mari  
** ha!  
yeah :)  
thats def a good bright side :)

* * *

 **mikeyrel  
** goodnight c:

 **mari-mari  
** goodnight :>  
and  
um  
thanks

 **mikeyrel  
**? por

 **mari-mari  
** just yknow  
just being you

 **mikeyrel  
** oh  
um  
no prob  
i think?

 **mari-mari  
** haha  
i just  
i dont know  
i dont want u to worry and do smth stupid  
but also like  
im really glad  
youre the type of guy who would want to

 **mikeyrel  
** oh

 **mari-mari  
** ech  
im rambling  
sorry just go to sleep

 **mikeyrel  
** no it’s ok! i just  
i dont really know  
what to say?  
idk um  
like i just  
youre all super important to me  
you know?  
like even if we werent dating  
i would do anything for u n the guys  
(and grace, not just “guys”)

 **mari-mari  
** i got the implication haha

 **mikeyrel  
** ok cool  
yeah  
idk  
i love you guys a lot yknow  
I MEAN  
LIKE  
LIKE QUIERO

 **mari-mari  
** i know, mikey  
i know.  
and we love u too  
and we dont want u to get hurt

 **mikeyrel  
** right  
i wont  
i promise

 **mari-mari  
** okay  
hey, it’s late  
walk me tmrw?

 **mikeyrel  
** yeah :D  
gnight mari

 **mari-mari  
** gnight c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this so long ago now like this is A BLUR
> 
> all i rly know at this point is that theres prob gna be an act 7, maybe an act 8, and that means this is gna be a series oops


	4. scene 4: tuesday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mikeyrel**  
>  bringing popcorn tmrw  
> meet at g’s locker after tests

###  scene 4: tuesday afternoon  


**_WW High  
_ ** **_#history_dept_ **

**Abigail Spencer  
** Didn’t see you much  _ @Gabe Iglesias  
_ How were the kids today?

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Well Marisol apologized for giving me the cold shoulder yesterday  
To be honest, I still feel responsible. It was one of their concerns and they brought it up constantly. I should’ve done more

**Tony Ochoa  
** kids are ruthless man  
stupid and ruthless

**Gabe Iglesias  
** You teach honors

**Tony Ochoa  
** and WHO barely has to work??  
thats right  
and that makes me smart  
****

**Abigail Spencer  
** Sure, Tony.  
 _@Gabe Iglesias_ I’m sure the fire will die down eventually.  
Besides, only half a week left, if that.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Yeah. Most of them should be done tomorrow and Thursday. But then I won’t be able to protect them outside of school.

**Tony Ochoa  
** they'll be fine  
they're tough  
and have Rita

**Abigail Spencer  
** That really is a surprisingly loving relationship.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Yeah, it’s like Bonnie & Clyde, except both of them are Rita and Lorenzo’s the tommy gun

* * *

**_academic decatheters  
_ ** _ 6 members _

**lorenzorro  
** no fair  
how come grace is already done

**hurricane grace  
** optimum scheduling  
read em n weep

**mikeyrel  
** jealous

**hurricane grace  
** u should b

**mari-mari  
** if i had no work..

**hurricane grace  
** cant all be like me baybeeeee  
tbf i planned this out before i stopped using the computer to talk

**rocketraccoon  
** so it was avoidance

**hurricane grace  
** yep

* * *

**Ray Hayward  
** Gabriel, I heard about your predicament.   
Lucille has cousins I could share with the children, if it eases your mind.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Thats  
illegal  
It has to be

**Ray Hayward  
** It’s not a coup.  
...Yet.  
Besides, we have a right to bear arms.  
And, if need be, BREAK arms.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** You’re still scary Mr. Hayward

**Ray Hayward  
** Suit yourself.

* * *

**mari-mari  
** ok new counselor is like  
perfect  
i feel so much better now??  


**lorenzorro  
** i KNOW  
I LOVE HER  
she got rita to eat fruit on the FIRST TRY damn  
the power she has  


**mari-mari  
** so grace heard the teachers talking and mr i got her # while they were all out after the play  
and he didnt know she was the new hire  
lorenzo i cannot deal w this  
it’s so FUNNY

**lorenzorro  
** whatd mikey say  
he loves romcoms

**mari-mari  
** hes like  
debating bringing popcorn for the last two days

**lorenzorro  
** OH IM IN  
LEZZZGOOOO  
meet by graces locker after my alg test

**mari-mari**   
HAHAHAHA  
ok ill tell him  
this is so stupid LMAO

**lorenzorro  
** screw it we have nuthin better to do  
destress destress DESTRESS  
plus if the mob shows up we can redirect them

**mari-mari  
** wait thas BRILLIANT

* * *

**_ontiveros said STUDENT RIGHTS  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**mikeyrel  
** bringing popcorn tmrw  
meet at g’s locker after tests

**wallybarf  
** YES  
IS THIS FOR MR I

**mikeyrel  
** YE MAN

_ [wallybarf has changed their name to got spice?.] _

**hurricane grace  
** LOOOOOL  
suddenly glad i still have electives for the rest of the week  
wait y my locker

**mikeyrel  
** ur closest to the teachers lounge

**hurricane grace  
** o right

**got spice?  
** do u hav diff flavors

**mari-mari  
** we’re gna hit up the store later

**hurricane grace  
** CHEESE

**got spice?  
** BBQ

**lorenzorro  
** C H E E Z

**got spice?  
** is this what having 2 parents is like

**hurricane grace  
** yes

**mari-mari  
** GRACE AHDHSK

**lorenzorro  
** cant blame her  
it was right there

**mari-mari  
** the sound  
i made  
smh

**mikeyrel  
** a v cute sound

**got spice?  
** ill stick to the split rents thanks

**lorenzorro  
** LMAOOOO

* * *

**mari-mari  
** so um  
summer

**mikeyrel  
** ya??

**mari-mari  
** im still gna be booked on jobs  
n getting my license

**mikeyrel  
** i know  
ive known u since 3rd grade remember  
i know ur always busy  
that doesnt bother me

**mari-mari  
** oh  
that is  
a Big relief haha

**mikeyrel  
** ill be fine  
im used to waiting :)  
o  
and  
i was thinking abt tryina audition for some small stuff??

**mari-mari  
** !!  
yes you SHOULD!!!  
youre really good at acting  
hernandez was right

**mikeyrel  
** ahhh fr??

**mari-mari  
** im not just saying that bc im ur gf  
promise

**mikeyrel  
** r u sure it isnt my rugged good looks

**mari-mari  
** +1 pendejo lvl  
-1 macho lvl

**mikeyrel  
** ouch  
thou hast wounded me

**mari-mari  
** jus bc i kiss u a lot   
does not mean youre as jacked as john boyega

**mikeyrel  
** maybe jus means u dont kiss me enuf  
:<

**mari-mari  
** LOL ayayy  
c l i n g y

**mikeyrel  
** :>  
meeting w ms ontiveros on thurs  
mayb i can ask abt where i can go for auditions and stuff

**mari-mari  
** does the beach have a theater program?  
cuz i think if u can get in for like a summer program u can put that on ur app  
or it counts as college cred  
not super sure tho

**mikeyrel  
** ooooooo  
ok writin this  
down  
for my meeting lol  
ty ty <3

**mari-mari  
** np <3  
but also  
like i know i said it’s a little late to start trying but  
if u rly make a push for it  
maybe u could get in on the east coast schools

**mikeyrel  
** wh  
how would i pay for that

**mari-mari  
** scholarships

**mikeyrel  
** and ur already gna be like 6 hrs away at stanford

**mari-mari  
** it’s just a thought tho  
yeah.... i try not to think abt that part  
cuz that part sucks

**mikeyrel  
** :/  
o wait i gotta help my bro w smth  
ill ttyl

**mari-mari  
** kk!

* * *

**_academic decatheters  
_ ** _ 6 members _

**rocketraccoon  
** im havin a crisis  


**mari-mari  
** join the club

**rocketraccoon  
** n delete my social media accs? hell nah  
im talkin abt this chat

**hurricane grace  
** wattabout it

**rocketraccoon  
** what r we renaming it to

**hurricane grace  
** idk  
i bet waltll just change it when finals are over

**rocketraccoon  
** but to WHAT  
we’re not doing acadec next yr  
so like what  
whats our identity

**mari-mari  
** someone sounds like he needs to see the new counselor  
(hehe)

**rocketraccoon  
** WHO ARE WE

**hurricane grace  
** WILSON  
srry habit

**rocketraccoon  
** what will we become  
i need to sit down

**lorenzorro  
** v existential  
can i offer u some reddit threads

**got spice?  
** someone had a bad practice

**rocketraccoon  
** THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO GO LEFT OKAY

**got spice?  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**mari-mari  
** dont you get finals week off

**rocketraccoon  
** u think coach follows that

**mari-mari  
** tru  
dixons an ass

**hurricane grace  
** that is offensive to donkeys

**mari-mari  
** point

**rocketraccoon  
** gracieee  
cant u just come to prac again  
coach lets u run plays

**hurricane grace  
** lalala  
im on summer mode  
lalalalalalala

**rocketraccoon  
** but u show up to summer prac

**hurricane grace  
** but this isnt summer prac  
n ur gna make me drill u while u do reps LIKE WAT I DID FOR MIDTERMS  
im DONE no way im thinking abt test prep again

**rocketraccoon  
** boooooo

**got spice?  
** hes just mad i was right abt the q he got wrong

**rocketraccoon  
** today  
today SUCKS

**lorenzorro  
** rip  
rocket finally got a L

**got spice?  
** nobodys perfect  
u gotta work  
to make it right

**lorenzorro  
** get dis guy off the hm train

**hurricane grace  
** we’re gna watch the movie on sat if u wanna come

**mari-mari  
** MIKEY IF U SEE THIS WE ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT DOING THAT ON SATURDAY

**mikeyrel  
** YESSSSSS LET’S GO

**mari-mari  
** dammit

**hurricane grace  
** u can run from ur past

**got spice?  
** but the family albums remember

**mari-mari  
** i blame g’s cousin

**got spice?  
** u say that like it’s a bad thing  
hm is ballin

**mikeyrel  
** SHE HAS THE BEST  
OF  
BOTH!!!1  
WORLDS!!!!!!

**rocketraccoon  
** deadass better than riverdale

**hurricane grace  
** ^

**got spice?  
** ^

**mikeyrel  
** ^

**lorenzorro  
** ^

**mari-mari  
** ^

**rocketraccoon  
** so yt tho

**mari-mari  
** it’s mass media  
ofc it’s white

**rocketraccoon  
** u right  
wait wat time sat

**hurricane grace  
** i think we said 2ish

**mikeyrel  
** when we show up at ur house  
do ur rents wonder y the group keeps gettin bigger every time

**hurricane grace  
** i think theyre jus glad i have friends LOL

**mari-mari  
** <33333

**hurricane grace  
** <33333333333  
theyr scared of rita tho

**lorenzorro  
** cannot blame em

**rocketraccoon  
** wait g dont they think u n i are dating

**hurricane grace  
** UGH

**rocketraccoon  
** im tellin uuuuu  
we should just stage a fake breakup

**hurricane grace  
** they will literally never allow u back here

**rocketraccoon  
** booo

**lorenzorro  
** (my ohhh)

**rocketraccoon  
** LOL

**got spice?  
** guys wats the diff betw a lake n a pond

**rocketraccoon  
** oh dang i forgot abt finals :(((

**hurricane grace  
** lalalaa  
byeeeee  
gna go research ms ont~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. scene 5: the mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hurricane grace**  
>  WRU GUYS  
> THINGS ARE HAPPENING

###  scene 5: the mob

**got spice?  
** whitney sucks

**mari-mari  
** yes  
but why specifically

**got spice?  
** just in general

**mari-mari  
** walt..

**got spice?  
** she got a new car  
joked that i could drive it  
FOR her  
like be her driver  
and then said i prob dont even know how to turn a car on

**mari-mari  
** are we still not letting rita shiv her

**got spice?  
** ye

**mari-mari  
** can we make an exception

* * *

**got spice?  
** does the no shiv rule have exceptions

**loRITA  
** if someone tries to shiv me  
or lorenzo

**got spice?  
** ok

* * *

**got spice?  
** she said exceptions r only for lorenzo or in self defense

**mari-mari  
** lame

* * *

**_academic decatheters  
_ ** _ 6 members _

**hurricane grace  
** WRU GUYS  
THINGS ARE HAPPENING

**mikeyrel  
** ALSO LOW ON POPCORN

**mari-mari  
** HOW  
U JUST GOT THERE

**hurricane grace  
** THERES

**mikeyrel  
** YOULL SEE

**hurricane grace  
** A LOT  
HAPPENING  


**rocketraccoon  
** I HAVE NEVER LIVED  
UNTIL THIS DAY

**mari-mari  
** WE GOT LIKE TEN BAGS YDAY

**mikeyrel  
** U ARE NOT  
PREPARED  
also rakeem eats a lot

**rocketraccoon  
** ^  
srry

**lorenzorro  
** I JUS GOT OUT IM ON THE SECOND FLOOR SMH  
OMW  
VIDEOOOO

**got spice?  
** the mOB IS COMING

**mikeyrel  
** IDC IM NOT LEAVING

**hurricane grace  
** ME EITHER

**mari-mari  
** LORENZO WALT WRU  
MIKEY WAS RIGHT  
NSKSKA

**got spice?  
** Y R THEY SO MANY IS THIS HOW RAKEEM FEELS

**rocketraccoon  
** bro howd they get past security

**got spice?  
** THEY GO HERE  
well at least whitney got run over

**mari-mari  
** haHA  
JUSTICE  
O CRAP

**hurricane grace  
** ALL THE WORLDS A STAGE

**mari-mari  
** HAHAHAHA

**mikeyrel  
** AND MR IGLESIAS N MS ONTIVEROS ARE MERELY PLAYERS

**got spice?  
** ive never seen someone crash n burn so hard  
n i kno mikey

**lorenzorro  
** THIS STUPID MOB IS IN THE WAY  
WHATS HAPPENING

**rocketraccoon  
** THE BEST THING SINCE MARISOL MACKIN MIKEY ON STAGE

**mari-mari  
** I CANT EVEN BE MAD IT’S TRUE  
SOMEONE TELL THEM THEYRE SUPPOSED TO BE ADULTS

**lorenzorro  
** ALL I HEAR IS MARISOL LAUGHIN

**mikeyrel  
** O C H O A

**mari-mari  
** OCHOAAAAA

**lorenzorro  
** WHAT ABT OCHOA

**hurricane grace  
** THIS IS  
SO BEAUTIFUFL

**got spice?  
** I COULD DIE RIGHT NOW AND BE HAPPY

**rocketraccoon  
** THAT WAS SO GOOOOOD  
DAMN

**lorenzorro  
** I AM STILL  
STUCK  
HERE  
WHAT HAPPENED

**got spice?  
** U HAD TO BE THERE MAN

**hurricane grace  
** o crap  
i didnt hit record

**lorenzorro  
** NOOOOOOO  
NOO WHYYYYYY  
:(((((((((((

**hurricane grace  
** jk i did  
_ [hurricane grace has attached a video.] _

**lorenzorro  
** oh NOW the mob clears  
smh  
LMAO WAIT THIS HAPPENED

**got spice?  
** the EXPERIENCE  
WEED WHOMST

**mari-mari  
** walt i swear if uve been getting weed u better pay me back  
HEY  
GET BACK HERE

**got spice?  
** GTG HELP MY MOM BYE <3

**mari-mari  
** LIAR

**rocketraccoon  
** airdrop airdrop

**hurricane grace  
** i gotchu  
lol the mob transfer worked  
i cannot  
believe

**mikeyrel  
** i can  
it’s like 10x better when it’s teachers  
rip mr i tho

**mari-mari  
** hes fine hes not on socmedia  
also like  
summer break

**lorenzorro  
** whered yall goooo  
all i see r the remnants of popcorn :|

**mari-mari  
** i have work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   


**mikeyrel  
** im omw2 talk to hernandez bout next yr  
also he said smth abt the community center??  
doin a summer play?????

**lorenzorro  
** yo we could shoot romeo+juliet

**mari-mari  
** no

**lorenzorro  
** the one with young leo!!!

**mari-mari  
** ur gna make me play juliet again  
no  
do u see my name?  
we are PAST THAT

**hurricane grace  
** yeah we are  
u n mikey are dating alrdy so wats the point of a romance play  
do macbeth

**lorenzorro  
** yo that would be SICK THO

**mikeyrel  
** macbe+h

**lorenzorro  
** Y A S  
marisol can play all the witches

**mari-mari  
** hell no  
they have a ton of lines  
wait why am i even debating this   
no! im not doing it!!  
acting is mikeys thing!!!!

**lorenzorro  
** hamle+?

**mikeyrel  
** BRO

**lorenzorro  
** BRO

**mikeyrel  
** u should come w me to talk to hernandezzzz

**lorenzorro  
** ALREADY OMW

**got spice?  
** DIBS WHOEVER HAS A LOT OF LINES

**lorenzorro  
** YA MAN

**rocketraccoon  
** IM IN

_ hurricane grace has renamed the chat  _ **_summertime shakespeare_ **

**mari-mari  
** i am strictly  
behind the camera

**lorenzorro  
** even if we get someone else to be mikeys love interest

**mari-mari  
** lmao  
u think that bothers me

**mikeyrel  
** it botheRS M E

**mari-mari  
** ^case in point

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** babe  
babe  
do u wanna help us shoot hamlet  
or macbeth  
not sure yet which

**loRITA  
** like  
shoot

**lorenzorro  
** BABE

**loRITA  
** jk  
is this for extra cred?

**lorenzorro  
** for fun

**loRITA  
** what happens in it

**lorenzorro  
** well some people die  
and if we do macbeth people die too  
huh  
lots of dying in shakespeare

**loRITA  
** thas why they called tragedies

**lorenzorro  
** good point  
im p sure someone gets shivd in hamlet tho  
i think thats how they usually die in these things

**loRITA  
** dibs the one shivving  
or shivee  
idc  
i need to pracitce yknow  
stay sharp

**lorenzorro  
** was that a pun

**loRITA  
** do u rly wanna find out

**lorenzorro  
** nah  
o also  
_ [lorenzorro has attached a video.]  
_ u missed this today  
(n i missed u)

**loRITA  
** awwww   
missed u 2 boo <33333  
ima b there tmm  
oho dis funnyyyy  
i like ms o  
hope she stays  
she chill

**lorenzorro  
** same  
also like  
mr i a MESS

**loRITA  
** yknow, if we ever need anythin fr him  
we could totally use this

**lorenzorro  
** babe  
no extortion

**loRITA  
** blehhhhh  
ya boring

* * *

**_WW High  
_ ** **_#faculty_general_chat_ **

**Paula Madison  
** Let’s not have a fiasco like that again  
There’s one day left.  
I am NOT dealing with a hazard like that again this close to freedom.

**Tony Ochoa  
** hahahahahahahahahaha

**Carlos Hernandez  
** What fiasco?  
Hazard????  
Always when I’m at a seminar!

**Gabe Iglesias  
** It was not  
My fault

**Ray Hayward  
** Keep it together, Gabriel.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** What?? I didnt do nuthin

**Ray Hayward  
** You’re like a headless chicken.  
Clucking along while your body moves of its own volition.  
Complete disconnect.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** this is bullying  
Why are we forgetting about Tony’s attempt at the wave

**Abby Spencer  
** Well, it did succeed.

**Tony Ochoa  
** hehehehehehehehehe  
oh nice, Abby changed her name finally

**Paula Madison  
** One more day  
Summer break and Jackie’s on this chat  
BEHAVE. YOURSELVES.

**Abby Spencer  
** It’s okay, Gabe. I’ll fend the mob off for you!

**Tony Ochoa  
** on the bright side  
theyre off your kids

**Gabe Iglesias  
** “Bright side”  
No bright side when your field of vision is total darkness because there are 60 kids trying to peer pressure you into a conversation with a coworker  
NOT TO MENTION THE TRIPPING

**Tony Ochoa  
** gotta do the footwork exercises i sent you man

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Buh

* * *

**mari-mari  
** no babysitting over summer  
im gna be free from baby shark for a few months whoaaa

**hurricane grace  
** bebe  
tiiii  
buron  
doodoodoodoodoo

**mari-mari  
** great it’s stuck again

**hurricane** **grace  
** heehee

* * *

**got spice?  
** bro can we pls  
go to the movies next week  
im dying

**lorenzorro  
** yeeeeeee  
i cant lend u any $ tho  
savin up

**got spice?  
** nooooooooo  
ugh i need a job

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** so like this outfit  
_ [mikeyrel has attached a picture.]  
_ or this  
_ [mikeyrel has attached a picture.]  
_ n remembr im bringin ice cream from her fave place

**hurricane grace  
** first one  
arent u jus picking her up from work

**mikeyrel  
** hey man  
when u start to slack  
is when a relationship disintegrates

**hurricane grace  
** it’s been four days

**mikeyrel  
** e x a c t l y  
n marisols gna wake up one day n realize shes way out of my league  
n break up w me  
so im gna do my best while shes still here

**hurricane grace  
** i love like  
not being into ppl  
this sounds so exhausting  
but also good on u mikey boy  
ur legit

**mikeyrel  
** :)  
thanks grace  
ahhh  
i just   
im so happy  


**hurricane grace  
** and im happy for u guys :’)

* * *

**got spice?  
** are there any openings at ur jobs

**mari-mari  
** do u not care abt the crap pay and the crap treatment

**got spice?  
** no  
i mean yes  
i mean idc

**mari-mari  
** do u care abt potentially being robbed

**got spice?  
** uh  
im broke  
so no

**mari-mari  
** 7/11s gna have an opening when i switch gigs this week  
i can let my manager know  
but u cant mess this up for me in case i ever need to go back

**got spice?  
** hey i killed it at the college trip fundraiser  
i gotchu bro

**mari-mari  
** good  
also u should have enough to pay me back in a month  
n im gna collect

**got spice?  
** aye aye capn


	6. scene 6: wednesday, night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **got spice?**  
>  i love when this happens
> 
> **mari-mari**  
>  same
> 
> **hurricane grace**  
>  same

###  scene 6: wednesday, night

**mari-mari  
** soo  
im back on twitter

**mikeyrel  
** oooooo  
is it safe now?

**mari-mari  
** no new ig follower requests since yday  
so p sure  
i cannot believe that worked lol

**mikeyrel  
** srsly teacher drama is Peak  
im changing my handle tho  
just in case

**mari-mari  
** rip @t1tanicm1ke

**mikeyrel  
** hey  
hey.

**mari-mari  
** hehehehe

**mikeyrel  
** that is  
u dont just

**mari-mari  
** <3 ;)

* * *

**_summertime shakespeare  
_ ** _ 6 members _

**mikeyrel  
** so like  
the mob is gone gone

**mari-mari  
** hahahaa  
are u ignoring me now

**mikeyrel  
** n im on twitter again

**got spice?  
** did she bring up ur old handle

**mikeyrel  
** so anyway should i unprivate my insta

**lorenzorro  
** it’s ok bro titanic is legit

**mikeyrel  
** u get me man

**hurricane grace  
** rip mari n walt  
but also  
#HeCouldveMadeIt  


**lorenzorro  
** THATS WHAT IM SAYING

**mikeyrel  
** no he woulda sunk em both

**hurricane grace  
** no they coulda fit

**rocketraccoon  
** im w mike

**mari-mari  
** mikeyyy  
im sorryyyy  
dont be an asssss  
or just be an ass to waltttt

**hurricane grace  
** girl howd u think dissing titanic was a good idea

**mari-mari  
** it was right thereee

**lorenzorro  
** bro  
they woulda fit  
okay  
like that was a HUGE space

**mikeyrel  
** lorenzo they TESTED this

**rocketraccoon  
** LEO WAS IN PEAK SHAPE THEN HE WOULDA BEEN 2 HEAVY

**lorenzorro  
** THE BOUYANCY  
OF TH EWOOD  
AND THE WATER  
WOULDA KEPT THEM FLOATING

**got spice?  
** i love when this happens

**mari-mari  
** same

**hurricane grace  
** same

* * *

**mari-mari  
** come outside

**mikeyrel  
** ???

**mari-mari  
** pleaaaase  
my mom comes back in 15 mins to pick me up

**mikeyrel  
** is that a onesie haha aww  
WAIT WAT R U HOLDING

**mari-mari  
** i told u ur old tweets were Very obvious

**mikeyrel  
** omtrsgj  
n u PRINTED THEM

**mari-mari  
** mira Mira  
maybe i saved them  
maybe i didnt know i liked you  
that is not the point

**mikeyrel  
** r u  
r u pullin a romcom for me  
rn

**mari-mari  
** :>

**mikeyrel  
** gdstuj  
I LOVE YOU

* * *

**_summertime shakespeare  
_ ** _ 6 members  _

**mikeyrel  
** watevr im out idc

**got spice?  
** MARISOL WYD

**mari-mari  
** Y ARE U ASSUMING IT’S ME

**lorenzorro  
** LAST TIME HE ONLY STOPPED BC U NEEDED HELP W SMTH

**mari-mari  
** o oop well

**got spice?  
** well???

**hurricane grace  
** ????  
mari?

**got spice?  
** paging marisol  
paging 1 2 3  
???

**rocketraccoon  
** ooohhh they def not studying NOW

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** awfully  
quiet  
fr ur end  
maam

**mari-mari  
** well  
that was not my fault

**lorenzorro  
** enuf air in ur brain rn

**mari-mari  
** i want to say yes  
but  
lie

**lorenzorro  
** oOOOOO  
GEDDIT

**mari-mari  
** damn  
u kno  
i didnt think this would ever happen  
but im rly glad it did

**lorenzorro  
** which part  
the dating ur bff or the mackin late at nite

**mari-mari  
** AKDKSJEJDK  
SCREW U  
U KNOW I MEANT THE FIRST ONE

**lorenzorro  
** flustereddddd  
daaaaaang mikeeee  
wyddddd

**mari-mari  
** tell anyone and ur dead

**lorenzorro  
** im listening

**mari-mari  
** he said i love you  
TWICE

**lorenzorro  
** MICHAELITO

**mari-mari  
** and then backtracked and said like  
“the general way”

**lorenzorro  
** MIKEY BRO NO

**mari-mari  
** lorenzoooo  
ive known him FOREVER  
i know hes in love w me  
and i think i.. get it? now??

**lorenzorro  
** oh??  
OHOHO?????

**mari-mari  
** like!! i dont think im there yet  
but i get it

**lorenzorro  
** r u SURE it isnt the lack of oxygen rn

**mari-mari  
** yes  
100%

**lorenzorro  
** E Y E S

**mari-mari  
** hes just????  
impossibly sweet??????  
like i KNEW THAT but fr, in practice, i am losing my MIND  
hes such a good person dammit  
and hes so? gentle?? wth  
augHHHHHHHH

**lorenzorro  
** congrats  
ur stuck here now  
it is impossible to leave  
#hotelcaliforniaisreal

**mari-mari  
** all those stupid movies w the girl staying r a lot less stupid rn  
but also still stupid  
but also how am i supposed to survive college w/o this guy

**lorenzorro  
** oh MAN  
U GOT IT REAL BAD

**mari-mari  
** i wanna remind u u looked like u got stockholmd when u n rita were flirting

**lorenzorro**   
point  
but i didnt know her most of my life  
n i didnt like her that long  
u n mikey been bffs for a g e s  
u already kno him  
makes sense ur already into him that much ykno

**mari-mari  
** i cant do thIS  
IT HASNT BEEN A WEEK YET  
THIS SHOULDNT BE HAPPENING AGHHHHH

**lorenzorro  
** what i rly cant believe  
is that he hasnt texted me yet to yell

**mari-mari  
** p sure he went back inside n did that thing where he just stares at his ceiling  
yknow?

**lorenzorro  
** word  
wait r u   
did u go to his house?

**mari-mari  
** there was some really cheesy displays of affection going on, yes  
not pertinent  
i am home now

**lorenzorro  
** what u do, bring a boombox?

**mari-mari  
** no  
he has dibs on that

**lorenzorro  
** tru

**mari-mari  
** anyway  
not important  
but ye im screwed

**lorenzorro  
** HAHAHA  
ah  
young love

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** grace

**hurricane grace  
** oho he LIVES

**mikeyrel  
** i think i messed up

**hurricane grace  
** oh  
noo bb  
wat happen??

**mikeyrel  
** i said ilu  
but like legit  
once over text and once after she showed up outside  
in like a panda onesie  
with printouts of my old tweets

**hurricane grace  
** DID U DO WHAT HANDS DO

**mikeyrel  
** LOL yes  
but mostly like  
idk gazing??  
is that the word  
n then i said it again  
i meant it but i didnt wanna scare her  
so i said like not IN love

**hurricane grace  
** yike

**mikeyrel  
** graceee  
help me :((((

**hurricane grace  
** wait we will need help  
from ppl w actual experience lel

* * *

_ [hurricane grace has created a new chat.] _

_ [hurricane grace has added mikeyrel.]  
_ _ [hurricane grace has added loRITA.]  
_ _ [hurricane grace has added lorenzorro.]  
_ _ [hurricane grace has added rocketraccoon.] _

_ hurricane grace has renamed the chat  _ **_area teen needs advice_ **

**rocketraccoon  
** wyd mikeroo

_ [hurricane grace has attached a picture.] _

**rocketraccoon  
** (be) YIKE MIKE

**mikeyrel  
** HELP ME  


**loRITA  
** own it  
****

**mikeyrel  
** wattt  
it’s been 4 days

**loRITA  
** so?  
ur into her right?

**mikeyrel  
** yeah

**loRITA  
** n u love love her right?

**mikeyrel  
** yeah but shes not there yet 

**loRITA  
** boy jus own it  
she gon get ther when she gets ther

**lorenzorro  
** ^  
nuthin to add

**rocketraccoon  
** ye idk y im here actually these guys got it

**loRITA  
** to show wat NOT to do

**rocketraccoon  
** :(

**mikeyrel  
** ritaaaa  
wat if she gets all weirddd

**loRITA  
** ey pendejo, u gon b fine aite  
trust me  
im a lady

**rocketraccoon  
** fr

**lorenzorro  
** >:(

**rocketraccoon  
** oop sry 

**loRITA  
** more importantly im a lady in love  
so i get it

**mikeyrel  
** wats that supposed to mean

**hurricane grace  
** means ull be fine, yike mike

**mikeyrel  
** y dont i believ u

**lorenzorro  
** cuz u sad boi on a good day n freak out boi on every other day

**loRITA**   
^

**rocketraccoon  
** ^

**hurricane grace  
** ^  
is gna be fine bro  
it’s gna be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [marisol voice] "is it though? is it? _is it?_ "


	7. scene 7: thurs(day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hurricane grace**  
>  i feel like we're missing smth

###  scene 7: thurs(day)

**rocketraccoon  
** y does homeroom feel like death

 **got spice?  
** finals right after?

 **rocketraccoon  
** bleh  
how many u got left bro

 **got spice?  
** 2  
u??

 **rocketraccoon  
** jus 1

 **got spice?  
** lucky :(  
down for movies next week??

 **rocketraccoon  
** only if yall down for beach football

 **got spice?  
** yeeeee LEGGO

* * *

 **loRITA  
** ty for the help mami

 **mari-mari  
** u realize someone could read this wrong

 **loRITA  
** relax i tossed them  
u a good teach, teach

 **mari-mari  
** always here to help  
are we still not budging on the shivving/jumping

 **loRITA  
** ye :/  
i promised lorenzo

 **mari-mari  
** dammit

 **loRITA  
** i could totally spill a bucket of hard to wash off ink on some1 tho

 **mari-mari  
** someone

 **loRITA  
** some1 who messt w my bro walt

 **mari-mari  
** ill clear our chat

 **loRITA  
** ;)

* * *

_[rocketraccoon has created a new chat.]  
_

_rocketraccoon has renamed the chat_ **_SUMMER GANG_ **

_[rocketraccoon has added hurricane grace.]  
_ _[rocketraccoon has added got spice?.]  
_ _[rocketraccoon has added lorenzorro.]  
_ _[rocketraccoon has added loRITA.]  
_ _[rocketraccoon has added mikeyrel.]  
_ _[rocketraccoon has added mari-mari.]_

 _lorenzorro has renamed the chat_ **_SUMMER CREW_ **

**lorenzorro  
** we tryina stay away from gangs

 **rocketraccoon  
** o oops  
my b ri

 **loRITA  
** is gucci kee

 **mari-mari  
** great  
yet another gc

 **rocketraccoon  
** tbh rip the decatheters chat

 **hurricane grace  
** ye kinda obsolete now

 **mari-mari  
** should we delete it?

 **mikeyrel  
** but the mems  
:(

 **mari-mari  
** like you havent taken a screenshot of anything that matters

 **mikeyrel  
** das a u thing

 **mari-mari  
** ok  
tru  
but

 **hurricane grace  
** i feel like we're missing smth

 **mikeyrel  
** nop

 **mari-mari  
** no ur not

 **hurricane grace  
** squints

 **lorenzorro  
** e y e s

* * *

 **mari-mari  
** TELL  
ANYONE  
AND  
YOU  
DIE

 **lorenzorro  
** GIRL I DIDNT SAY ANYTHIN

 **mari-mari  
** YOURE ABOUT TO

 **lorenzorro  
** WHAT WOULD I EVEN SAY  
WAIT  
DID U SCREENSHOT SOME STUF

 **mari-mari  
** HUSH

 **lorenzorro  
** DID YOU???)?????  
MARI  
MARISOL  
MARISOL FUENTES

 **mari-mari  
** FORGET I SAID ANYTHING

 **lorenzorro  
** HELL NO TELL ME  
T E L L M E

* * *

 **_area teen needs advice  
_ ** _5 members_

 **hurricane grace  
** mikey   
do u wanna talk abt it

 **mikeyrel  
** nop

 **rocketraccoon  
** DEETS

 **loRITA  
** DEETS DEETS DEETS

 _[mikeyrel has left the chat.]  
_ _4 members_

 **lorenzorro  
** rip  
alTHO

 _lorenzorro has renamed the chat_ **_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN_ **

_[lorenzorro has added got spice?.]  
_ _5 members_

 **got spice?  
** ooo  
dis wat im abt

 **loRITA  
** hella

* * *

 **lorenzorro  
** T ELLLLL M EEEEE

 **mari-mari  
** NO

* * *

 **_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _5 members_

 **hurricane grace  
** _[hurricane grace has attached a picture.]  
_ The Deets

 **rocketraccoon  
** o snap

* * *

 **_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _7 members_

 **mari-mari  
** r u guys even done w ur tests  
lmao

 **rocketraccoon  
** yes

 **got spice?  
** no

 **hurricane grace  
** yes

 **loRITA  
** eh

 **lorenzorro  
** yes

 **mari-mari  
** rita rly does add some well-needed variety to our lives

* * *

 **mikeyrel  
** sry abt the thing

 **mari-mari  
**?? it's ok?

 **mikeyrel  
** i mean  
not the screenshot joke

 **mari-mari  
** oh  
OH  
like

 **mikeyrel  
** ye

 **mari-mari  
** u already apologized  
it's ok

 **mikeyrel  
** i still feel weird about it?  
i jus dont want u to think like  
im rushin u or a creep or smth

 **mari-mari  
** dude u offered not to kiss me for the play  
after like most of your life wanting to  
bc it would be taking advantage of the situation  
ur not a creep  
and also i wouldnt kiss a creep  
so  
yknow

 **mikeyrel  
** ahaha  
yeah idk  
i have to meet w ontiveros in a bit  
i guess im just nervous  
abt everything

 **mari-mari  
** ull be fine  
she's super nice  
like mr i is nice but ms o is  
idk even spencer isnt in the same league

 **mikeyrel  
** thanks :)

 **mari-mari  
** for?

 **mikeyrel  
** everything  
nothing  
idek  
just thanks, marisol

* * *

 **mari-mari  
** _[mari-mari has attached a picture.]  
_ how do i respond to this

 **hurricane grace  
** idk  
romcoms say this is where u kiss him stupid  
but also hes at a meeting so

 **mari-mari  
** good advice  
will do so

 **hurricane grace  
** O DANG I WAS JOKING BUT OKAYYYY  
GEDDIT

* * *

 **_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _5 members_

 **got spice?  
** so how in love are they rn

 **rocketraccoon  
** dude idek  
looks like forever for em

 **lorenzorro  
** if it takes the whole summer for someone to talk  
like LEGIT TALK  
i will eat a microchip

 **got spice?  
** BRO

 **hurricane grace  
** ima join u

 **lorenzorro  
** it gon b SOON  
i can FEEL IT  
in my BONES

* * *

 **_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _7 members_

 **got spice?  
** WE   
PARTYIN  
TONITEEEEE

 **mari-mari  
** define partying

 **got spice?  
** nap until i forget everything i learned this year

 **mari-mari  
** howd u manage to make it worse than reg partying

 **got spice?  
** im an overachiever  
 ****

 **mari-mari  
** sure

 **lorenzorro  
** hu else goin forrr  
ice cream

 **mari-mari  
** ME

 **hurricane grace  
** ykno if u do go for dentistry  
ur gna regret having a sweet tooth

 **mari-mari  
** no  
but ill have friends who can fix my teeth

 **rocketraccoon  
** if i lose em durng a game can u do me a solid

 **mari-mari  
** im going for law  
prob

 **rocketraccoon  
** even better

 **mari-mari  
** bruh

 **hurricane grace  
** terrible q  
but when do we hav 2 start applyin for scholarships

 **mari-mari  
** what happened to summer grace  
i want her back

 **lorenzorro  
** ditto

 **loRITA  
** why pay

 **got spice?  
** riri has the right idea

 **rocketraccoon  
** ^

 **mari-mari  
** u cant talk rakeem, u have football

 **hurricane grace  
** unless he gets injured

 **rocketraccoon  
** WHY

 **got spice?  
** Y WOULD U SAY THAT

 **rocketraccoon  
** WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 **lorenzorro  
** TAKE IT BACK

 **hurricane grace  
** YOU HAVE TO FACE THE REALITY OF IT HAPPENING

 **rocketraccoon  
** WHAT HAPPENED TO U  
WHERES MY FAVE MANAGER

 **hurricane grace  
** I JUST READ UP ON COLLEGE COSTS OKAY  
AN MY RENTS ARE TIGHT ON CASH  
IM NOT ON THE SAME BRACKET AS MARISOL LIKE HOW AM I GNA PAY FOR SCHOOL

 **mari-mari  
** grace ull be okay  
scholarships have been given for way less  
plus youre a great writer! there are grants and stuff that dont even need interviews

 **hurricane grace  
** o  
fr?

 **rocketraccoon  
** BUT WHAT ABOUT ME AND MY INJURIES

 **mari-mari  
** rakeem  
when was the last time u got tackled

 **rocketraccoon  
** um  
idk 1st grade?

 **mari-mari  
** exactly  
guys  
we'll be fine  
and state colleges are way cheaper and good too

 **lorenzorro  
** so how r u paying for stanford if they dont give u a full ride

 **mari-mari  
** this is NOT about me  
arent we getting ice cream  
lets get ice cream

* * *

 **_WW High  
_ ** **_#faculty_general_chat_ **

**Paula Madison  
** Welcome to the family, _@Jackie Ontiveros_!

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** So this is the infamous Slack chat...

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Welcome to hell

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Doesn't seem that bad.

 **Tony Ochoa  
** hah unlike the Wed fiasco

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**...I get it now.

 **Ray Hayward  
** Here's to another year!  
And to a better paycheck for the next one.

 **Paula Madison  
** Don't push it, Raymond

 **Carlos Hernandez  
** Welcome, Ms. _@Jackie Ontiveros_!  
If any of the students in summer school prove to be too difficult, feel free to let me or any of your fellow faculty know.

 **Tony Ochoa  
** yo not me  
I'm on vacay

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** No one ever asks you bro

 **Paula Madison  
** Don't let Carlos scare you, _@Jackie Ontiveros_. We have a fairly small summer class.

 **Carlos Hernandez  
** THIS year.

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Abby Spencer  
** Oh, last year Gabe's whole class had to take summer school. 

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Good news is none of them are at risk of being counseled out this year  
Also _@Carlos Hernandez_ isn't as much of a hardass.

 **Carlos Hernandez  
** I don't know if that's a compliment.

 **Tony Ochoa  
** just take it, man

 **Abby Spencer  
** _@Gabe Iglesias_ Are you going on that wrestling road trip this year?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Hells yeah!!  
I'm so excited

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** You're a wrestling fan? _@Gabe Iglesias_

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Yes!  
Oh  
Wait

* * *

 **Paula Madison  
** You're welcome ;)

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** I DIDN'T ASK

* * *

 **_ontiveros said STUDENT RIGHTS  
_ ** _5 members_

 _mikeyrel has renamed the chat_ **_ontiveros #1_ **

**mikeyrel  
** i love mr i but he could never

 **mari-mari  
** told u

 **hurricane grace  
** o fr she has zero dirt  
her masters thesis is dope too

 **lorenzorro  
** link??

 **hurricane grace  
** _[hurricane grace has sent a link.]  
_ n she used to volunteer at a shelter while studying??

 **mari-mari  
** one could say wilson is a shelter

 **got spice?  
** LMAO  
ww lock-ins are basically that

 **mari-mari  
** cursed  
i can never do another lock-in now

 **lorenzorro  
** next lock-in is jus a social experiment  
how come they never tried the lord of the flies thing w us

 **mikeyrel  
** they did  
thats how rita got her first prior rmmr

 **lorenzorro  
** o  
huh  
u right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost there!!! and i am going so slow on act 7 but hey new ep in 9 days so im sure ill be hit yet again (tho tbf ive returned to the prose fics......we give and we take whoops)


	8. scene 8: friday funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lorenzorro**  
>  i dont  
> want to know  
> wat that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL WE'RE ALMOST DONE (WITH THIS ONE)
> 
> AND NEXT WEEK A NEW EPPPP

###  scene 8: friday funday

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _ 7 members _

**got spice?  
** YA BOIS MAKIN BANK

**mari-mari  
** 8/hr*

**got spice?  
** B A N K  
TY TO MARI

**mari-mari  
** welc

**mikeyrel  
** bro dont mess up

**mari-mari  
** ^  
i actually liked my boss so like  
dont ruin his life pls

**got spice?  
** yo i gotchu, ima kick ass

**mari-mari  
** that is the opposite of customer service

**got spice?  
** :|  
das not wat i meant n u kno it

**mari-mari  
** hehehehehe

**lorenzorro  
** when dya starttt

**got spice?  
** tonite B)

**lorenzorro  
** snack discounts???

**mari-mari  
** you say that like you didnt know i had discounts  
literally the same job

**lorenzorro  
** o  
rite

* * *

**rocketraccoon  
** last call for tomorrow

**hurricane grace  
** we r not doing it

**rocketraccoon  
** wat if i bring a girl

**hurricane grace  
** could work  
but would ruin the whole point of a hangout

**rocketraccoon  
** good point  
haha imagine  
if we did date

**hurricane grace  
** listen i know im amazing but it just aint happenin buddy

**rocketraccoon  
** it's too powerful anyway  
i dont think the universe could handle it

* * *

**mari-mari  
** hey how  
did u kno u loved lorenzo

**loRITA  
** o???

**mari-mari  
** not for any particular reason

**loRITA  
** uhuh

**mari-mari  
** im not there yet  
i just  
i want to know  
when i do get there  
that im there

**loRITA  
** mami  
u wont Not know

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** do u have work tonight?

**mari-mari  
** nope! just this one shift  
where we goin

**mikeyrel  
** walk??

**mari-mari  
** sounds good c:  
usual place?

**mikeyrel  
** yup  
u wanna meet there or want me to pick u up fr lola's?

**mari-mari  
** my coworker can give me a ride  
she usually drops me off on fri anyway

**mikeyrel  
** ok!  
have a good lunch :)

**mari-mari  
** thanks <3  
see you later!

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**got spice?  
** guys  
im bored

**hurricane grace  
** arent u on the clock rn

**got spice?  
** no one here

**lorenzorro  
** practice ur sets

**got spice?  
** ooo  
yo u think we can do like a garage show  
or smth  
u can drop the beats right

**lorenzorro  
** do u have to ASK

**hurricane grace  
** the assumption that we have garages

**got spice?  
** u have a garage

**hurricane grace  
** the assumption that some1 w a garage wl let u use it

**got spice?  
** :<  
ima ask mikey  
his mom loves me

**loRITA  
** ye cuz u more a mess than he is  
pity love

**lorenzorro  
** ye esp now  
cuz he dating mari

**got spice?  
** ima be the richest of us all n it wont matter whos datin who

**rocketraccoon  
** bruh  
not while im here

**lorenzorro  
** ^

**loRITA  
** ^

**hurricane grace  
** ^

**got spice?  
** ok 2nd richest

**hurricane grace  
** ahem

**got spice?  
** 3RD

**lorenzorro  
** isnt marisol making mad $$$$ w bob now too

**hurricane grace  
** yup^

**got spice?  
** W/E  
THE POINT IS ILL HAVE BANK

**lorenzorro  
** yo if mikey makes it big he gon have bank too

**hurricane grace  
** he always did want to be a trophy husband

**lorenzorro  
** LMAO

**got spice?  
** u guys suck

* * *

**got spice?  
** is there a better way to clean the bathroom

**mari-mari  
** hahahahaha  
oh i wish  
gl buddy

**got spice?  
** :(

**mari-mari  
** do it for the cash money

**got spice?  
** 8/hr smh

**mari-mari  
** HAAHAHAHA   
WELCOME TO MY LIFE

**got spice?  
** ur a superhero

**mari-mari  
** im not gna go there to help u

**got spice?  
** dangit

* * *

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _ 7 members _

**rocketraccoon  
** ok yall when are we goin to the beach  
football + dumbassery

**mikeyrel  
** r ur teammates coming

**rocketraccoon  
** jus us  
n marisol if u see this yes, no drinks

**got spice?  
** o wat  
lame

**rocketraccoon  
** hey man if i get caught gbye scholarship

**got spice?  
** that doesnt stop any1 else!!!

**hurricane grace  
** lmao u assume anyone else has as much to lose as rakeem

**rocketraccoon  
** i didnt say it

**loRITA  
** damn gracie

**hurricane grace  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
i said what i said

**lorenzorro  
** heard theres gna b a bonfire soon

**rocketraccoon  
** that is def gna hav drinks bro

**got spice?  
** IM IN

**mari-mari  
** u cant go walt  
u have work now  
and night shift conflicts with EVERYTHING  
:)

**got spice?  
** no way i can switch shifts w some1

**mari-mari  
** hahaha  
hahahahaha  
sure  
try  
i dare u

**lorenzorro  
** it's aite man none of us were gna go anyway  
it's invite only

**rocketraccoon  
** well

**lorenzorro  
** well none of the normal ppl r going

**got spice?  
** this  
blows

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** hey how early did lorenzo say ilu

**loRITA  
** omfre

**mikeyrel  
** ?? wut

**loRITA  
** nothin  
idk like after xmas?

**mikeyrel  
** o ok cool  
ty

**loRITA  
** bruh

**mikerel  
** ?

**loRITA  
** jus own it

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**loRITA  
** _ [loRITA has attached a picture.]  
_ marisol dis mornin  
_ [loRITA has attached a picture.]  
_ mikey jus now

**rocketraccoon  
** ooOOOOOOOO

**lorenzorro  
** we still not boutta lock em in a room to talk it out huh

**hurricane grace  
** absolutely not  
well not Yet

**got spice?  
** if u shove them in the 7/11 baño im sure some1 will break

**lorenzorro  
** i dont  
want to know  
wat that means

**got spice?  
** tbh wish i didnt either

* * *

**loRITA  
** ey boo  
we still on for dinner?

**lorenzorro  
** u kno it  
moms misses u

**loRITA  
** i miss her too :(  
stupid hearings this sem mest up my sched  
did ur pops chill out yet

**lorenzorro  
** i WISH  
didnt even kno we could fit this many cans of sardines in the basement  
didnt even kno he LIKED sardines

**loRITA  
** did ontiveros giv u any tips

**lorenzorro  
** ye n they helpin a bit i think  
ima keep at it this summer tho  
dyou kno if we can meet w her over summer or nah

**loRITA  
** no idea  
but now i wanna kno

**lorenzorro  
** hmm

* * *

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _ 7 members _

**lorenzorro  
** any1 kno if we can meet w ms o over summer?

**hurricane grace  
** ya  
u jus need 2 email

**loRITA  
** DOPE

**mikeyrel  
** theres a waitlist tho

**loRITA  
** NO

**mikeyrel  
** she has a cap on how many students she meets w per week  
so if u want to set up a meeting do it asap

**loRITA  
** ugh sucks  
ty tho

* * *

**mari-mari  
** so sucky news

**hurricane grace  
** ???

**mari-mari  
** im a dumbass

**hurricane grace  
** OH??????

**mari-mari  
** yup

**hurricane grace  
** OHOHOHO????

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** ok but shes the man is the best adaptation

**mari-mari  
** ur ignoring lion king  
im not gna tolerate this

**mikeyrel  
** lion king 2 had that lullaby song  
hmm  
ok   
1) shes the man  
2) lion king 2  
3) lion king

**mari-mari  
** wrong  
1) lion king  
2) lion king 2  
and thats it

**mikeyrel  
** DONT TELL ME U DONT LIKE SHES THE MAN

**mari-mari  
** IT'S NOT IN THE SAME LEAGUE

**mikeyrel  
** CHANNING TATUM N AMANDA BYNES N FÚTBOL  
POR QUÉ WHY

**mari-mari  
** 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU WILL GET MY #3

**mikeyrel  
** ok FINE  
but I DONT AGREE

**mari-mari  
** can we at least agree that west side story is boring actually

**mikeyrel  
** lmao tru

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** hello?  
u stil ther  
wat happen

**mari-mari  
** it still happening

**hurricane grace  
** ok  
but thas not an explanation

**mari-mari  
** idk we're just talking  
we've been talking the whole day

**hurricane grace  
** uve been talkin ur whole lives  
well almost  
basically whole

**mari-mari  
** ya but now it's like  
worse  
like i would prefer to never stop talking w him thanks

* * *

**_ontiveros #1  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**mikeyrel  
** ok which shakespeare adaptation is the best one

**lorenzorro  
** west side story

**mari-mari  
** do not ever talk to me again

**mikeyrel  
** NO BRO

**lorenzorro  
** NO ONE ELSE HAS THE STYLE

**mikeyrel  
** SHES THE MAN THO

**hurricane grace  
** o im in for that  
ye thats my vote

**mikeyrel  
** SEE

**mari-mari  
** 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU

**hurricane grace  
** o ok but thats good 2

**lorenzorro  
** lol is that ur life story @ mari

**mari-mari  
** shattap

**mikeyrel  
** if shes bianca  
but like a better bianca  
obv

**hurricane grace  
** oh, *obv*

**mari-mari  
** sadkfjslk  
u realize when they tease ME theyre also teasing U

**mikeyrel  
** ya but im used 2 it

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** IS THIS BC UR ARGUING ABT  
FREAKIN  
SHAKESPEARE ADAPTATIONS

**mari-mari  
** MAYBE

**hurricane grace  
** HOW LONG HAS THIS CONVO BEEN GOING LOL

**mari-mari  
** WE WENT ON A WALK ARND THE TIME WALT TEXTED FROM WORK  
SO MAYBE AN HOUR AFTER THAT

**hurricane grace  
** GIRL IT'S LIKE 11PM  
THAT'S LIKE 4 HRS

**mari-mari  
** I TOLD U IM A DUMBASS WHAT ELSE DO U WANT FROM ME

* * *

**_ontiveros #1  
_ ** _ 5 members _

_ hurricane grace has renamed the chat  _ **_west side story sucks, actually_ **

**lorenzorro  
** u  
u didnt

**hurricane grace  
** oh  
but i did

_ lorenzorro renamed the chat _ **_lion king hours_ **

**lorenzorro  
** dont deny

**mari-mari  
** ^^^^^  
finally someone who gets it

**mikeyrel  
** they were in my top 3!!!

**mari-mari  
** but not ur top 1  
clearly not thinking straight

**mikeyrel  
** is that my fault  
huh  
after wat u did

**got spice?  
** *spice entered the chat*  
go on

**mari-mari  
** okay  
it's not what it sounds like

**hurricane grace  
** sounds like a lie

**lorenzorro  
** ^

**mari-mari  
** who gave me that advice huh

**hurricane grace  
** M A R I S O L  
im WHEEZE

**lorenzorro  
** it's so LOUD IN HERE

**got spice?  
** GO ON

**mikeyrel  
** WAIT Y DOES GRACE KNOW

**lorenzorro  
** girls talk man

**mari-mari  
** u should thank her

**mikeyrel  
** thank u g

**hurricane grace  
** **** ur welcome and im deceased

**got spice?  
** DEETS

**hurricane grace  
** _ [hurricane grace has attached a picture.] _

**mari-mari  
** GRACE

**mikeyrel  
** whuh when was this

**mari-mari  
** TRAITOR

**hurricane grace  
** I JUST GIVE THE FACTS

**mikeyrel  
** WHEN WAS THIS

**mari-mari  
** when u were being rly sweet yday before u met w ms o

**got spice?  
** is this like a girl thing

**lorenzorro  
** depends  
rita doesnt pavlov me

**mari-mari  
** thats cuz u pavlov rita

**lorenzorro  
** reinforcing good behavior isnt pavloving

**hurricane grace  
** r u sure abt that

**got spice?  
** lmao  
"mikey gets a kiss"  
"as a treat"  
as if marisol doesnt already want to kiss him 24/7

**mari-mari  
** i hate all of u

**mikeyrel  
** is that tru

**mari-mari  
** im not talking abt this in a group chat

**lorenzorro  
** that means yes

**mari-mari  
** gnight smartasses  
ill see u at graces tmmw

**got spice?  
** booo  
encoreeee

**hurricane grace  
** NO no encore  
i dont need to see that

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** gnight <3 do u want any snacks for tmrw?

**mari-mari  
** will not say no to desserts

**mikeyrel  
** well other than that  
i already hav a cupcake order ready for pickup haha

**mari-mari  
** i

* * *

**mari-mari  
** okay dammit ur right

**loRITA  
** OOOOO

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**loRITA  
** _ [loRITA has attached a picture.] _

**hurricane grace  
** WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE IM GETTING SPOILERS FOR A MOVIE

**lorenzorro  
** E Y E S

* * *

**mari-mari  
** ok it's like 1am  
but can i call u

**mikeyrel  
** ?? is smth wrong?  
do u need me to come over  
cuz i can

**mari-mari  
** no it's  
um  
can i call?

**mikeyrel  
** ye of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what happened :x


	9. scene 9: hannah montana day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hurricane grace**  
>  WHAT  
> IS HAPPENING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an end of...

###  scene 9: hannah montana day

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _ 7 members _

**hurricane grace  
** pls  
show up  
on time  
for once in ur lives

**got spice?  
** yo i didnt promise anything

**rocketraccoon  
** o feel like thats why they think we a thing g  
im always early

**hurricane grace  
** WAIT  
UR RIGHT  
ok mayb b late?  
or like later than mari lol

**mari-mari  
** imagine if i purposely show up late

**hurricane grace  
** what n show up w mikey?  
u think my parents wont kno wats up  
they BEEN knew

**mikeyrel  
** grace it's been a week  
o man  
wait  
it's only been a week

**mari-mari  
** it feels like  
ten years

**got spice?  
** trust me ur not the only 1 who thinks so

**lorenzorro  
** ^

**mikeyrel  
** is 10 yrs bad

**mari-mari  
** we talked abt this

**mikeyrel  
** ye i kno  
i jus want u to say it again :)

**lorenzorro  
** QUÉ

**rocketraccoon  
** SAY WHAT

**hurricane grace  
** SAY WHAT  


**got spice?  
** SAY WAT

**loRITA  
** ohoho

**mari-mari  
** nahhh  
maybe later

* * *

**mari-mari  
** i love you

**mikeyrel  
** :>

**mari-mari  
** u goof

**mikeyrel  
** but u love me

**mari-mari  
** but i love u

**mikeyrel  
** im so  
happy  
o n te amo too  


**mari-mari  
** LOL  
i know

* * *

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _ 7 members _

**lorenzorro  
** dis torture

**mari-mari  
** is it tho

**got spice?  
** um  
yes

**hurricane grace  
** we could die tmrw u know  
we could die tonight  
we could die before we meet up  
u should humor us

**mikeyrel  
** nah  
is k  
guess if u die u were meant to miss it

**lorenzorro  
** ERJGNERAJG  
WYD

**mari-mari  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**lorenzorro  
** WE GON FIND OUT  
WE WILL

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** lol my mom was like  
"is the the scary one coming"  
and deadass gave me a list of hand signals to use if i needed to call for help

**loRITA  
** LOL  
i love ur parents

**hurricane grace  
** im sry they think ur a thug

**loRITA**   
it's aite  
keeps my rep up ykno

**hurricane grace  
** well still  
u got ppl to back off me in pe

**loRITA  
** we gotta stick togethr

**hurricane grace  
** thank u friend

**loRITA  
** <3   
u got it mami

**hurricane grace  
** real glad u run w us  
n that u werent bullying lorenzo LOL

**loRITA  
** HAHAH  
good times  
happy 2 b here  
B)

* * *

**rocketraccoon  
** r u guys there yet

**mikeyrel  
** almost  
wru?

**rocketraccoon  
** next block  
chillin  
how long u think

**mikeyrel  
** 5 mins?  
y?

**rocketraccoon  
** wanna see which songs to skip

**mikeyrel  
** if u start wonderwall rn should end by the time we get ther

**rocketraccoon  
** my man  
the deed is done  
>B)

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** u r aware the entire neighborhood can hear u

**rocketraccoon  
** dunno wat ur talkin abt

**hurricane grace  
** wonderwall is echoing from the block behind us  
i kno it's u

**rocketraccoon  
** consider it a timer

**hurricane grace  
** this is torture

**rocketraccoon  
** it's not a bad song

**hurricane grace  
** it's WONDERWALL

**rocketraccoon  
** hehehehe

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**lorenzorro  
** did we miss anythin

**hurricane grace  
** nurp  
i still think they said it

**loRITA  
** same  
no way das not it

**rocketraccoon  
** ya but mikey could NEVER shut up abt that  
lbr

**lorenzorro  
** idk man  
he's had a brain lately  
boys empowered

**hurricane grace  
** overbuffed  
needs a nerf

**rocketraccoon  
** send a virus

**hurricane grace  
** ok that analogy makes no sense  
like  
i need to kno u kno that

**rocketraccoon  
** ...ye

**loRITA  
** wont they notice u guys texting

**hurricane grace  
** nah they talkin 2 walt  
rip walt btw

**loRITA  
** wat happen

**lorenzorro  
** ???

**hurricane grace  
** i think hes seen the horrors of 7/11  
maris tryina console him lel  
sorry if u see this walt

**lorenzorro  
** we outside now  
get me to ivory ;-;

**hurricane grace  
** i gotchu 1 sec

* * *

**got spice?  
** so did u ever do the yawn stretch

**mikeyrel  
** bro im right beside u

**got spice?  
** so????

**mikeyrel  
** no not rly  
i mean u saw  
she jus kinda does that automatically

**got spice?  
** no way

**mikeyrel  
** ye!! i mean not super random  
shes always been touchy w us  
so is the cuddling rly surprising

**got spice?  
** ummm  
w u  
MAYBE grace  
mayb  
but jus w u lol

**mikeyrel  
** wat abt that time w ur dad

**got spice?  
** that was a group hug  
that doesnt count

**mikeyrel  
** well  
wat abt

* * *

**mari-mari  
** lmao r u texting walt rn

**mikeyrel  
** hes bein walt

**mari-mari  
** he knows he can just open his mouth right  
like he usually does  
considering he's right beside u

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** wat abt when we were practicing for acadec  
n u were having a breakdown

**got spice?  
** bro  
that was u  
n she did tht thing she ALWAYS DOES  
when she like pats ur arm or whatevr  
she aint slick

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** he thinks u aint slick

**mari-mari  
** and yet they dont know what we know

******mikeyrel  
** LOL  
wat r rakeem n rita doin over there

**mari-mari  
** theres gna be an arm wrestling contest by the end of today  
is all ima say

* * *

**got spice?  
** r u srsly texting her rn

**mikeyrel  
** no

**got spice?  
** u have a "texting marisol" face bro  
n u were doin it

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**hurricane grace  
** this SUCKS i havent heard anythin

**lorenzorro  
** they playin long game  
nobody leave their phones  
i bet they know we have a chat

**loRITA  
** u give mikey way too much credit babe

**got spice?  
** ^

**rocketraccoon  
** ^

**hurricane grace  
** ^

**got spice?  
** hes literally txting her while texting me

**hurricane grace  
** dude ur beside him  
watch ur screen

**got spice?  
** I AM DOIN RECON

**hurricane grace  
** touchy

**lorenzorro  
** he still not over the job stuff

**got spice?  
** I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM MAN

**rocketraccoon  
** walt das the first step bro  
jus accept it  
so we can help u

**got spice?  
** IM FINE  
IM GOOD  
CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO SMTH MORE IMPORTANT

**hurricane grace  
** perf timing  
popcorn's ready  
hm timeeee

* * *

**rocketraccoon  
** u ever wonder if dis could be u

**mari-mari  
** very specific  
no  
i have no desire to be a popstar living a double life  


**rocketraccoon  
** g's rents showed me

**mari-mari  
** i need to burn those

**rocketraccoon  
** there are backups

**mari-mari  
** of course  
of COURSE there are  
it was a long time ago

**rocketraccoon  
** hey i get it man  
every1 wants to be famous  
at least once yknow

**mari-mari  
** well yea

**rocketraccoon  
** usually not by performing in front of their friend's stuffed toys but ykno  
to each their own

**mari-mari  
** UGHHHHH  
GRACE IS SO DEAD

**rocketraccoon  
** HEHEEHEHEHEHE

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** bro if ur teasing her abt the thing u should know shes won fights  
i mean FIGHTS

**rocketraccon  
** o shoot

* * *

**_lion king hours  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**hurricane grace  
** massive rip to our star running back  
mari  
mari  
mari  
hahahaha  
can u not threaten him

**mikeyrel  
** hahahahaha

**got spice?  
** he started it

**hurricane grace  
** im surprised ur takin maris side

**got spice?  
** i learned my lesson

**hurricane grace  
** fair point  
mari  
hahahah  
mari cmon let him have the popcorn  
plsss  
do it for meeeeee  
<3 :(  
:'(  
:''''(

**lorenzorro  
** idk wats funnier  
the movie or this

**got spice?  
** this is basically a movie

**hurricane grace  
** mikey do somethingggg

**mikeyrel  
** nah this is so good  
i didnt think the rocket could be scared

**lorenzorro  
** das cuz ur not there when grace is at practice

**got spice?  
** ^  
thers a reason only the football team leaves her alone

**hurricane grace  
** as they should  
marisollllll  
mama mariiiii  
pleaseeee  
just the popcornnn  
LOL

**mikeyrel  
** AHAHAHAHAHAHA

**lorenzorro  
** RIP ROCKET

**got spice?  
** LMAOOOOOOO

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** lol u gna be ok driving home buddy

**rocketraccoon  
** yes  
remind me never to mess w marisol  
like ever

**hurricane grace  
** u shoulda learned after u spirit squad stunt

**rocketraccoon  
** ok i apologized for that

**hurricane grace  
** stilllll shoulda learned

**rocketraccoon  
** i promise i will never forget the feeling of a ceramic bowl punching me in the gut

**hurricane grace  
** good

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** yall goin anywhere tmrw?

**mari-mari  
** nope. stayin in w my mom  
mikey has to help his bro w smth i think  
y?  


**lorenzorro  
** oh???  
apart??

**mari-mari  
** dude we're not ALWAYS together

**lorenzorro  
** i mean 99% together tho

**mari-mari  
** we already were to begin w  
outside of school n work  
but like w u guys with us too

**lorenzorro  
** ya but now the group isnt w u so much heh

**mari-mari  
** w/e  
why were u askin

**lorenzorro  
** double date sometime??

**mari-mari  
** ooo  
takin us to the secret places huh

**lorenzorro  
** swap meet mostly

**mari-mari  
** lmao  
maybe  
ill ask him tmrw  
i got work all week tho  
does rita have any hearings comin up?

**lorenzorro  
** a couple

**mari-mari  
** kk  
jus lmk  
we all kinda feel bad still for not having time to go for most of them last sem

**lorenzorro  
** i mean they were durin school hrs

**mari-mari  
** ya but still  
shes one of us now

**lorenzorro  
** :')  
all for 1 n 1 for all :')

**mari-mari  
** hells yea

* * *

**loRITA  
** boi we still gotta have a match

**rocketraccoon  
** tru  
when we goin to the beach

**loRITA  
** o u want an audience when i kick ur ass?  
aite

**rocketraccoon  
** U WISH

**loRITA  
** date n time, ill b there  
xcept if it conflicts

**rocketraccoon  
** u think id sched when u have a meeting?  
i dont half-ass competitions girl

**loRITA  
** jus makin sure  
so every1 knows ima kick ur ass  
all the way to poly

**rocketraccoon  
** DONT U DARE  
PUT MY NAME  
W THOSE GUYS

**loRITA  
** u wanna make dis interestin rocky?  
u win, i tell everyone u beat me  
i win, u wear poly gear for a whole day

**rocketraccoon  
** YOU  
ARE  
ON  
GET READY TO LOSE YOUR TITLE PEREZ

**loRITA  
** GET READY TO LOSE UR PRIDE, ROZIER

* * *

**_lion king hours  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**mari-mari  
** why  
is this trending  
_ [mari-mari has attached a picture.] _

**lorenzorro  
** they made a bet

**got spice?  
** u think rita might....lose?  
like does keem have a chance

**hurricane grace  
** hell ye  
unless rita walks in with a knife  
then hell nah

**lorenzorro  
** :|

**hurricane grace  
** or like  
a proverbial knife  
like a show of force almost

**mari-mari  
** like a rita haka?  
oh  
i just imagined it  
ya hes dead meat

**mikeyrel  
** she doesnt even hav to talk  
jus do the Face

**mari-mari  
** U RIGHT

**lorenzorro  
** DONT REMIND ME MAN

**mikeyrel  
** IM SORRY

**lorenzorro  
** THE NIGHTMARES

**mikeyrel  
** I SAID IM SRY

**got spice?  
** u kiss that face

**lorenzorro  
** N /U/ KNOW WHAT GOES IN A 7/11 DRINK  
****

**got spice?  
** LOW BLOW  
LOW  
BLOW  
YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT

**hurricane grace  
** nobody wants to think abt that  
or the other thing  
or think  
in general

**mari-mari  
** ^  
i vote no thinking  
only sleep  
bc it's 11  


**mikeyrel  
** so early

**mari-mari  
** we cant all be insomniacs

**lorenzorro  
** wait we arent all insomniacs

**hurricane grace  
** no only mari isnt  
cuz shes boring  
i mean normal  
jk i mean boring

**mikeyrel  
** hey i can sleep  
i sleep real well now

**got spice?  
** das amoreeee  
wait doesnt that make u stay up

**mari-mari  
** ya

**lorenzorro  
** yo??

**mari-mari  
** stop

**lorenzorro  
** YO???

**mari-mari  
** sTOP u know that was not what i meant

**got spice?  
** lame

**mikeyrel  
** ya marisol meant that *i* stay up, so ya

**lorenzorro  
** WAIT

**mikeyrel  
** but huh why do i sleep well now

**hurricane grace  
** WHAT IS HAPPENING

* * *

**mari-mari  
** ok thats evil

**mikeyrel  
** :>

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**lorenzorro  
** _ [lorenzorro has attached a picture.]  
_ WHAT'S THE TRUTH

**rocketraccoon  
** YOOOOO

* * *

**_lion king hours  
_ ** _ 5 members _

**hurricane grace  
** WHAT  
IS HAPPENING

**mikeyrel  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**mari-mari  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**got spice?  
** ERIGNAERJGI

**lorenzorro  
** MAKE IT MAKE SENSE  
MAKE IT!! MAKE SENSE!!!

* * *

**_SECRET SOCIETY REBORN  
_ ** _ 5 members _

_ hurricane grace has renamed the chat  _ **_THEY'RE MESSING WITH US_ **

**rocketraccoon  
** wassup

**hurricane grace  
** _ [hurricane grace has attached a picture.]  
_ im fuming

**got spice?  
** blaze it  
but srsly WHAT THEY MEAN

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** hahahahahahaha

**mari-mari  
** this is THE MOST

**mikeyrel  
** 2 ez  
like do they not kno we kno abt the chat

**mari-mari  
** i bet theyre losing it  
cannot believe grace forgot abt the family comp in the living room  
imessage finally worth smth

**mikeyrel  
** hahahaha  
shes gna b so mad shes the reason we found out

**mari-mari  
** she'll be fine  
we can jus remind her that whole mr i/ms o video exists  
plus like  
shes gna b 2 happy to care

**mikeyrel  
** dang r u using shortcuts rn

**mari-mari  
** it's SO LATE IM SO TIRED  
let me have this

**mikeyrel  
** u can have whatever u want  
:)

**mari-mari  
** extremely interested in holding ur hand rn  
but i digress

**mikeyrel  
** wats digress mean

**mari-mari  
** _ [mari-mari has attached a picture.] _

**mikeyrel  
** oo  
gotcha  
hey

**mari-mari  
** hey urself

**mikeyrel  
** haha  
how come u never get annoyed when i ask for help  
even when it's a dumb q

**mari-mari  
** cuz ur genuinely curious abt it  
like every time  
ur never asking to mess w me or smth  
and like  
no one learns if ppl jus dismiss em

**mikeyrel  
** o  
thank you, marisol  
fr  
<3

**mari-mari  
** <3  
IT'S 12:30 im murdering the gc

**mikeyrel  
** HAHAHA

* * *

**_lion king hours  
_ ** _ 5 members _

_ mari-mari has renamed the chat  _ **_GO TO SLEEP_ **

**mari-mari  
** nite nerds

**got spice?  
** damn shorthand

**mikeyrel  
** zzZZZz  
shes tired LOL we skated around the pier earlier

**hurricane grace  
** o no thats CUTE

**mari-mari  
** good  
night  
im muting the chat u guys are impossible

**lorenzorro  
** nite mama

**got spice?  
** night mom

**hurricane grace  
** nite-o mom-o

* * *

**mari-mari  
** y r u callinaegeag  
im sleepyyyy

**mikeyrel  
** ill b quick

* * *

**Marisol Fuentes  
** hey  
idk where u are  
an idc tbh  
but i got a boy who calls to tell me te amo before i go to bed  
i wish mom had someone who would do that for her  
i think im mad at you still  
no. i know i am.  
but maybe one day i just wont care  
maybe one day hes gna make it feel like ur entire sucky existence doesnt even matter  
so thanks for letting me know how youre NOT supposed to act when u love someone  
cuz i was rly freakin careful  
n it was worth it

**World’s Worst Dad  
** The number you have contacted has been disconnected. Please ensure you have the correct number before trying again. 

**Marisol Fuentes  
** ...offff course it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...part 1 of an era HEHEHEH
> 
> SEE YALL IN ACT 7, COMING SOON
> 
> (no spoilers when you hmu! idk when ill be watching the ep tmrw so!! ye!!)
> 
> comments and kudos might get you act 7 faster but who knows really
> 
> God bless ya fam, stay safe, stay cool!

**Author's Note:**

> im under 5k word rn on the doc but we all know that's going to change (yike)
> 
> as always i am not fluent in spanish nor mexican slang so pls correct me if im wrong
> 
> God bless !! comments n kudos make me happy <3


End file.
